Pieces of life
by Sary-chann
Summary: Ele. O frio líder de uma rede de assassinato sob encomenda. Ela. Uma doce médica. Um acidente une esses mundos tão distintos, mas será que o passado pode separá-los? UA SakuXSasu e outros :. Presente para Demetria Blackwell
1. Trailler

_/Oiii! (Se protege das pedradas)_

_Eu juro que é mais forte do que eu!! Sei que tenho uma série de fics para escrever, mas não me contive quando a idéia veio. Fora que isso é apenas um teste... Se você ler e gostar não deixe de mandar uma review onegai _

_Casais: SakuraXSasuke; HinataXNaruto; TemariXShikamaru; TentenXNeji e GaaraXInoXSai_

_De qualquer forma..._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

_Trailler_

_Em Julho no Fanfiction_

**_Pieces of life_**

_Ele _

_O frio líder da maior rede de assassinatos sob encomenda do país, seu único objetivo é concretizar sua vingança._

Não houve resposta, o senhor Fukuda pôde apenas tremer. O mascarado que foi chamado de Madara se levantou lentamente, contornou a mesa e depois se agaichou na frente do senhor para encará-lo com seu olho negro e frio, o único á mostra.

Madara: - Ninguém pode fugir de mim.

Fukuda: - Madara-sama, por favor, eu imploro. -- A voz dele tremia.

Madara: - Sabe por que está com medo?? -- Ele não esperou a resposta. -- Por que sabe o que acontece com todos que me traem. Eu poderia te deixar viver, mas então as pessoas não teriam mais medo de mim... Infelizmente é assim que funciona.

A calma de sua voz era inacreditável para alguém que falava de uma vida humana, seu tom era como o professor que ensina pela primeira vez a uma criança que dois mais dois é quatro, uma verdade que ela precisaria aceitar.

_Ela_

_Uma doce médica, com um futuro promissor, movida por seus ideais e cujo maior objetivo é salvar vidas._

Kakashi: - Não é sobre isso não se preocupe. -- Kakashi continuou pelo corredor e Sakura apenas o viu se afastar. -- E antes que eu esqueça, há quanto tempo está trabalhando Sakura?? -- Ele se virou mais uma vez.

Sakura: - Acabei de chegar. -- Ela mentiu com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Kakashi: - Você saiu apenas para tomar um café, eu te vi.

Sakura: - Sabe que eu não conto, acho que vai completar seis horas daqui a pouco.

Kakashi: - Sakura... -- Ele tomou um tom mais reprovador, como um pai brigando com uma filha, mas vendo que a garota não iria ceder, suspirou. -- Só prometa que vai descançar está bem?? Sei que está escalada para o turno da noite então tente descançar à tarde... E também arranje um namorado.

Sakura: - Sempai!! -- Ela corou com a insinuação do mais velho sobre sua vida pessoal.

Kakashi: - O trabalho não é tudo nessa vida.

Sakura: - Olha quem fala. -- Aqueles dois mais um pouco se tornaria, parte da decoração do hospital. Viviam apenas "do" e "para" o trabalho.  
_  
_

_Mundos tão distintos e distantes estão prestes a colidir. _

_Tudo graças a um acidente._

Aos poucos as primeiras cabeças apareciam nas janelas para ver o que fora aquele barulho, um murmúrio percorreu a rua e alguns começaram a ligar para a polícia, outros para ambulância, mas apenas um garoto loiro desceu para ver de perto o carro em chamas.

Era Naruto, com apenas um roupão azul sobre o pijama, as pantufas brancas nos pés e um simpático gorro na cabeça, parecia aborrecido por seu sono ter sido interrompido, mas a curiosidade era maior. Seus olhos azuis fitaram as chamas por um tempo imaginando como alguém poderia ter sobrevivido àquilo, mas nesse instante notou um corpo jogado na calçada de bruços.

Naruto: - Ei!!

Naruto se ajoelhou junto ao homem desacordado, o virou para ver seu rosto, com o cuidado de apoiar a cabeça dele para não mexer muito rápido seu pescoço. Mas quando olhou para suas mãos viu que estavam embebidas em sangue, havia em ferimento sério atrás da cabeça do moreno.

Naruto: - Kuso... -- O xingamento foi baixo, mas em seguida levantou a voz enquanto se virava para a casa de seu vizinho da direita. -- Tsunade-bachan!!

_Ou teria sido destino?? _

_De qualquer forma, as vidas desses personagens irão se cruzar_

O moreno fitou o nada por alguns segundos depois da mesma forma como fizera depois de acordar, olhou em volta e depois prendeu sua atenção em Naruto.

Moreno: - Onde eu estou??

Naruto: - Ah! Está de brincadeira comigo. Eu acabei de te falar. -- Mas pela falta de expressão do moreno, ele estava falando a verdade. -- Estamos no hospital, você sofreu um acidente de carro.

Moreno: - E quem é você??

Naruto: - Uzumaki Naruto a pessoa que salvou sua vida. -- A voz do loiro estava um pouco alterada pela indignação.

Mas a cena se repetiu, o moreno focalizou a parede, olhou para os lados e voltou a perguntar para ele.

Moreno: - Onde eu estou??

__

_Às vezes, mesmo que tentemos impedir, pessoas entram em nossas vidas e as mudam de forma irreparáveis_

_Para Bem ou para o Mal_

O moreno a fitou, mas seus olhos já não brilhavam da mesma forma. Era verdade que ela nunca vira aquela estranha frieza desaparecer totalmente, mas podia sentir que algo estava muito errado, aquele não era Sasuke. Pelo menos, não aquele que ela conhecia.

Sakura: - Sasuke... -- Apenas um sussurro suplicante, embargado pelas lágrimas prestes a cair.

Pein: - Ela parece te conhecer, Madara. -- Pein analisou o rosto do moreno para encontrar alguma reação.

Madara: - Nunca a vi.

Pein: - Então não se importa se eu matá-la?? -- A lâmina fria tocou a pele clara do pescoço dela e não demorou para um filete de sangue escorrer.

Enquanto isso Pein mantinha os olhos presos no rosto do moreno, sempre em busca de um sinal. Precisava apenas de um olhar, apenas de um movimento, qualquer manifestação que confirmasse que a vida daquela garota seria mesmo seu grande trunfo.

_Cada um carrega dentro de si um pequeno fragmento de vida_

_Mas eles apenas ganham sentido quando se unem aos de outros_

_Por isso outras histórias também serão contadas_

Naruto: - Bem... -- Ele estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, parecia procurar as palavras certas e tentava não olhar diretamente para os olhos da Hinata. -- O que acha de... Não sei... Jantar amanhã??

Hinata demorou para processar a informação e a falta de resposta não ajudou a diminuir o nervosismo do loiro.

Naruto: - Quer dizer, é claro que você vai jantar amanhã, mas eu estava pensando se não gostaria de ir ao Ichiraku comigo.

Um longo e perturbador silêncio se fez presente.

Naruto: - Não faz mal se não quiser ir. Finja que eu não perguntei nada.

Hinata: - Não! -- Talvez a frase mais alta que ela já tenha falado para o Uzumaki, mas teoricamente nem frase é. -- Quer dizer... Amanhã está ótimo.

A voz dela foi sumindo durante a frase, ela fitava os pés com interesse e mexia os dedos em sinal de vergonha. O rosto do loiro se iluminou com um sorriso mais aberto.

Naruto: - Yoshii!! Amanhã eu venho te buscar aqui então, amanhã seis e meia.

_Uma história de amor eterno._

Hinata: - Por quanto tempo vai ficar??

Neji: - Não sei... -- Ele parecia estar com a mente longe e Hinata não pôde deixar de se preocupar.

Hinata: - Por que veio para Konoha??

Neji: - Não sei ao certo. minha assistente disse que seria bom tirar um tempo de férias e eu concordei.

Hinata: - Você nunca tira férias, Neji. -- Por trás da voz fraca estava escondido um leve tom reprovador, por que Hinata sabia que era mentira. A resposta foi um fraco meio sorriso no rosto do rapaz enquanto ele fechava os olhos e recostava a cabeça no encosto.

Neji: - É... Eu perdi meu talento, minhas fotos já não têm o mesmo brilho... Quem sabe aqui eu encontre as respostas.

Nesse momento a Hyuuga notou o quanto Neji parecia infeliz e cansado, como se a vida tivesse perdido o brilho para ele e talvez essa fosse a grande mudança nos olhos dele que ela notara quando se viram segundos atrás.

Hinata: - Você vai gostar daqui Nii-san, esse é realmente um lugar de descobertas.

_Uma de redescoberta._

Sai: - Mesmo?? -- Ele a fitou com o máximo de sentimento que conseguia demonstrar o que não era muito, mas parecia uma notícia boa, por que Ino sorriu, deixou a pasta na mesa e literalmente sentou no colo dele enquanto enlaçava com os braços seu pescoço. -- Não acredito.

Ino: - Nem eu, parece que outra dupla foi morta em uma emboscada e agora eu e meu parceiro somos os substitutos.

Sai: - Parceiro??

Ino: - Você o conheceu, lembra?? -- Mas pela falta de reação ela assumiu que não. -- O ruivo com o kanji "amor" tatuado na testa.

Sai: - Me lembro vagamente. Mas não deveria estar aqui, é muito arriscado.

Ino: - Eu contei que meu namorado trabalha para polícia, mas eles não acharam grandes problemas, o que é bom por que tenho passe livre para vir aqui sem levantar suspeitas.

_Uma de escolhas._

Gaara chegou tarde em casa, exausto apesar de não demonstrar e teria ido direto para cama se não estivesse com fome. Em passos arrastados se dirigiu para a cozinha, sempre com o cuidado de ser silencioso para não acordar Temari e tentando imaginar algo que pudesse preparar sem muito esforço. Mas para sua surpresa havia um prato feito em cima da mesa com um bilhete na frente.

"Gaara,

Preparei seu jantar, espero que goste. Se não estiver com fome apenas coloque na geladeira onegai.

beijos, Temari.

PS: Boa noite Ototou."

Ele leu aquele bilhete tão simples pelo menos duas vezes. Por mais que parecesse pouco, para alguém que sempre teve que viver na mais pura solidão, era de certa forma estranho ter uma pessoa que se preocupasse com seu bem-estar. Pela primeira vez ele notou que alguém lamentaria sua morte...

Pegou uma caneta em seu bolso e riscou algo no pedaço em branco que restava naquele bilhete.

_Serão muito mais do que apenas essas, mas elas serão contadas em seu devido tempo_

_Deixo apenas um aviso para quem estiver disposto a se embeber nelas_

_O fim pode trazer lágrimas._

_Mas mantenham sempre em mente que o que importa é a jornada que traçamos._

_**Afinal viver é assim.**_

**_Sempre a unir fragmentos de vida para formarmos a nossa própria história_**

**_Por que sozinhos não existimos..._**

* * *

_O que acharam??_

_**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews onegai!!** n.n_

_Dê sua opinião para que eu saiba se gostaria de ler uma história assim, estou tentando misturar romance, ação, drama e toques de comédias. _

**_Sary-chann_**


	2. Just lifes

_Oiii!! Finalmente julho chegou e com ele essa nova fic._

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence._

_Esse capítulo ficou maior que o esperado, maspara não ficar tão pesado para leitura os próximos serão um pouquinhos menores ok?? Ou vocês preferem desse tamanho mesmo??  
_

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

_**Just lifes**_

Um homem choramingava por sua vida enquanto era arrastado para seu julgamento. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma sacola de pano preta, suas mãos estavam presas por algemas, mas era possível ver que tremiam e sua calça estava completamente suja por um misto de terra e sangue de tanto ter resistido. Mas não haveria volta.

Quem o arrastava, entre puxões e empurrões era um homem corpulento e alto deveria ter por volta de 23 anos, com rosto sério e completamente livre de sentimentos, cabelo loiro pálido bem arrepiado e até longo, sempre rebelde; e seus olhos âmbar sequer se comoviam com os pedidos daquele pobre homem, mesmo sabendo muito bem qual seria o destino dele. Quem olhasse diria que ele estava até entediado por ter que ouvir aquelas súplicas, ele usava uma camisa preta com os primeiros botões abertos, jeans escuro sem um toque de sujeira e uma corrente prata grossa.

Depois de uma curta caminhada por uma série de corredores frios e mal iluminados os dois chegaram na frente de uma porta. O loiro bateu e esperou até ouvir autorização para entrar, ela foi dada por uma voz grossa, fria, calma e forte, uma combinação que com razão criou um arrepio no homem encapuzado que se encolheu levemente.

De qualquer forma, seu captor o segurou pela gola e literalmente o arremessou para o meio da sala com facilidade. Onde ficou de joelhos, paralisado pelo medo, em seguida seu capuz foi retirado e ele se viu em uma ajeitada sala privada, decorada com cores escuras e aconchegantes, principalmente tons vermelhos e pretos com detalhes em dourado. Mas sua preocupação estava atrás da mesa de carvalho antigo, onde um homem estava sentado em uma poltrona vermelha, ele usava uma estranha máscara laranja com uma espiral preta e apenas buraco para o olho direito.

O homem sendo julgado não tinha mais que 45 anos, mas era pequeno, gordo, barbado e quase completamente careca. Era um senhor perto das pessoas ao seu redor, usava um terno preto que agora mal podia ser reconhecido e estava com alguns ferimentos no rosto também. Mas ele não sentia dor, mas sim medo e seus olhos castanhos refletiam isso.

O loiro ficou apoiado na porta, tirando os três havia também uma mulher ruiva com cabelo longo e repicado, que usava óculos de armação grossa e escura, tinha corpo bem cuidado e olhos negros, usava uma blusa manga longa branca aberta nas costas e um shorts preto curto com botas cano alto. Ela estava um pouco atrás, mas ao lado do mascarado e parecia sadicamente feliz com a situação daquele senhor.

O mascarado apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e em seguida o queixo nas mãos, ele usava uma camisa branca manga longa arregaçada até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, a gravata preta solta apenas ao redor do pescoço, alguns botões abertos e calça social grafite com um sapato preto social.

Desc: - Ora que surpresa Sr. Fukuda.

Fukuda: - M-Madara-sama, eu...

Mulher: - Não interrompa enquanto ele fala. -- Ruidosamente ela o interrompeu e o senhor se calou.

Madara: - Karin. -- Madara a repreendeu apenas com o tom de voz e depois de vê-la calada se virou mais uma vez para o senhor. -- Achou mesmo que poderia fugir da Hebi??

Não houve resposta, o senhor Fukuda pôde apenas tremer. O mascarado que foi chamado de Madara se levantou lentamente, contornou a mesa e depois se agaichou na frente do senhor para encará-lo com seu olho negro e frio, único à mostra.

Madara: - Ninguém pode fugir de mim.

Fukuda: - Madara-sama, por favor, eu imploro. -- A voz dele tremia.

Madara: - Sabe por que está com medo?? -- Ele não esperou a resposta. -- Por que sabe o que acontece com todos que me traem. Eu poderia te deixar viver, mas então as pessoas não teriam mais medo de mim... Infelizmente é assim que funciona.

A calma de sua voz era inacreditável para alguém que falava de uma vida humana, seu tom era como o professor que ensina pela primeira vez a uma criança que dois mais dois é quatro, uma verdade que ela precisaria aceitar.

Fukuda: - Mas... Mas me obrigaram.

Madara: - Eu sei, mas por sua causa eu perdi dois dos meus melhores agentes. -- Sem aviso socou o senhor que caiu de lado.

Madara se levantou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo negro levemente azulado, curto e arrepiado atrás e com a franja um pouco mais longa.

Madara: - Não é fácil encontrar bons assassinos hoje em dia, isso será um problema... -- Mas ele não falava como se fosse verdade, sua voz mantinha um ar quase debochado, depois ele se virou para se sentar novamente. -- Eu não suporto olhar para traidores. Juugo, sabe o que fazer.

O loiro que até a pouco fitava uma das paredes com interesse, se aproximou, mas quando estava prestes a pegar o senhor Fukuda pela gola o mesmo se desesperou. Saiu do alcance do loiro, engatinhou até as pernas de Madara e segurou a calça do mesmo com pânico refletido em seus olhos, seria sua última tentativa.

Fukuda: - Eu... Eu tenho informações sobre a Akatsuki.

Madara parou e Juugo fez o mesmo.

Fukuda: - Eles tem uma base no distrito de Nibi. -- Um longo período de silêncio se seguiu e por instantes Fukuda acreditou que viveria.

Madara: - Não, eu a destruí.

Mal terminada a sentença Juugo arrastou o homem para fora, a morte dele seria apenas mais uma entre tantas, apenas mais uma voz a atormentar seus sonhos, mas não que isso o incomodasse.

A porta se fechou e Karin viu a chance de ficar sozinha com ele, mas mal se moveu e ele fez um movimento com a mão para que ela saísse. Contrariada, mas incapaz de contestar a garota se retirou. Finalmente sozinho Madara retirou sua máscara, revelando um rosto chamativo pela beleza, sério e austero apesar de ter apenas 22 anos.

Odiava aquela máscara, mas não podia deixar que seu rosto fosse visto, digamos que não tinha poucos inimigos. Seus olhos negros e inexpressivos pareciam fitar o nada, porque nada fazia sentido, nada tinha importância além de seu objetivo. Matar seu irmão, mesmo que isso significasse se esconder do mundo, morrer como ser humano, ser apenas um nome que causava medo nas almas fracas.

Uchiha Madara era o líder de uma organização tão influente quanto a poderosa e tradicional Akatsuki e ao contrário dela não precisava recorrer ao tráfico de narcóticos ou prostituição para ter dinheiro, seus clientes eram um pouco mais amplos.

O que acha de acabar com seu inimigo?? Mas com muito mais profissionalismo. Ele criou uma nova forma de assassinato encomendado, não mais aquele "Um amigo de um amigo faz esses bicos...", não importa quem, motivo, idade, apenas o preço. E se puder pagar seus problemas acabarão em um piscar de olhos, ou melhor com o disparo de uma bala.

Seu irmão Uchiha Itachi trabalhava para Akatsuki, por isso para alcançá-lo precisava combater a organização e na verdade tinha muito sucesso. Seria uma questão de tempo para que a própria Akatsuki entregasse Itachi e assim ele poderia finalmente vingar seus pais.

Infelizmente ser requisitado significava não ter descanso, massageou as têmporas, mas logo sua pequena paz foi atormentada por batidas na porta. Rapidamente recolocou a máscara e suspirou.

Madara: - Pode entrar.

Um homem que não deveria ser muito mais velho que ele entrou, tinha pele clara, olhos azuis com um brilho estranhamente maníaco, cabelo curto e também azul, mas o mais incomum eram seus dentes serrilhados, usava uma camisa azul aberta sobre uma regata branca e uma calça jeans clara, uma roupa mais casual. Ele era menor e mais baixo que Juugo, e possuía algo que o loiro e Madara pareciam não ter, prazer com o que fazia, seu nome: Suigetsu.

Suigetsu abriu a porta, mas deixou que um homem se aproximasse da mesa de Madara. O desconhecido usava um terno muito bem cuidado e pela aparência caro, óculos escuros, gravata vermelha em contraste com o grafite de suas roupas, mas os detalhes do físico dele em si Madara não notou. Não eram importantes.

Madara: - O que quer??

A pergunta direta surpreendeu o homem, provavelmente por que estava acostumado a ser tratado com respeito, não daquela forma fria e direta.

Homem: - Finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecer o famoso Madara.

Madara: - Famoso talvez, mas prazer eu duvido muito. Quem seria o alvo??

O engravatado deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

Homem: - Não gostaria de saber para quem vai trabalhar??

Madara: - Seu nome não é do meu interesse, apenas o dinheiro. Se não quiser me falar que seja.

Homem: - Ótimo, eu quero que mate essa mulher.

O homem estendeu uma pasta bege e Madara a abriu, ali estavam todos os dados do alvo, nome, idade, profissão, endereço e até uma foto. Como de costume ele gravou aquele rosto, pele clara, traços delicados, olhos esmeralda e cabelos compridos estranhamente rosados.

Madara: - Qual é sua oferta?? -- O bom negociador nunca dá o primeiro lance.

Homem: - Sete mil.

Madara: - Para quando quer a morte??

Homem: - Um mês no máximo. -- Foi possível ouvir um leve murmúrio por trás da máscara.

Madara: - Essas são as missões que precisam ser completadas. -- Ele indicou uma fila de pastas enfileiradas do lado direito da mesa. -- Há uma fila de espera de quase um ano e você ainda faz essa proposta absurda??

Homem: - Quanto quer para encurtar a data??

Madara: - Cinco mil por pasta pulada. -- O homem fitou a fila, mas não pareceu satisfeito, afinal existiam ali pelo menos cem pastas.

Homem: - Posso arranjar outro para fazer o serviço. -- Ele se virou para sair.

Madara: - Não duvido, mas o que acontecerá quando seu nome for relacionado ao assassinato de uma doce garota?? Médica promissora, gentil, trabalhou na Cruz Vermelha, faz parte de organizações beneficentes... -- Seu tom de voz não escondia a ironia e deboche. -- Seria um escândalo ver um homem tão poderoso envolvido com um assassinato frio e injustificável... Creio que perderá importantes aliados se seu nome estiver vinculado a um crime tão hediondo.

Homem: - Três mil por pasta e eu fecho por quarenta mil.

Madara: - Fechado. Mas terá que esperar por volta de seis meses.

Homem: - Que seja. -- Contrariado e roubado o homem deixou a sala, Suigetsu estava atrás da cadeira de Madara e se esticou para ver, por trás do ombro do chefe, a foto da garota.

Suigetsu: - Que desperdício matar uma garota tão linda, o que será que ela fez contra esse cara??

Realmente ela era bonita, um sorriso gentil e animado enfeitava aquela foto de uma forma quase mágica, os cabelos rosados e longos esvoaçavam ao vento, combinavam harmoniozamente com os olhos esmeraldas e tão cheios de vida... Tão diferentes dos olhos negros que os fitavam.

Madara: - Não sei e não tenho interesse em saber. -- Ele apenas colocou a pasta em seu lugar, no fim da fila. -- E os novos recrutas??

Suigetsu: - Uma dupla chamou atenção pela sincronia, serão bons substitutos. -- Suigetsu entregou dois papéis que tirara do bolso. -- Os nomes são Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Gaara. -- Madara apenas passou os olhos por eles sem dar muita importância.

Madara: - É difícil ver uma mulher se interessar por esse ramo hoje em dia.

Suigetsu: - É verdade, mas esses dois prometem ser uma das nossas melhores duplas.

Madara: - Ótimo... Entregue essa missão a eles. -- Madara pegou uma pasta aleatoriamente, aquela história de ordem era apenas um blefe, Suigetsu deixou um meio sorriso se formar seu rosto.

Suigetsu: - Você é um cretino, mas por isso paga bem.

Madara: - Descobriu alguma coisa??

Suigetsu: - Não, Pein está mais cauteloso agora, os pontos de tráfico estão vigiados pela polícia, ele pode estar em busca de outros, mas ao que parece você estava certo. A Akatsuki está investindo a algum tempo em boates de striptease também e isso torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas por que ao que parece eles tem contato com grandes empresários, juízes e até altos cargos da polícia. O jogo está se invertendo e isso não é bom para nós.

Madara: - Ainda é do interesse do governo que a Akatsuki fique fraca e não se atreveriam a se opor a nós.

Suigetsu: - Por enquanto... Enfim, Itachi está em Yonbi pelo que minhas fontes dizem, não é muito longe.

Madara: - Tem um endereço??

Suigetsu: - Essa é uma suposição, mas dessa vez acho que vale à pena investir. -- Ele colocou na mesa uma pequena folha com um endereço escrito. -- Eu posso ir essa tarde.

Madara: - Não, eu vou e sozinho. -- Suigetsu não queria contestar, sabia que Itachi estava fora dos limites da Hebi e da estranha amizade deles, mas era seu dever zelar pela vida de seu sustento.

Suigetsu: - Yonbi está fora da nossa influência, é perigoso demais.

Madara: - Você se preocupa muito.

Suigetsu deu de ombros, depois saiu da sala para cumprir suas tarefas, afinal nem todos da organização poderiam se dar ao luxo de ficarem sentados o dia todo como Madara.

* * *

Um grande prédio no centro da cidade chamava atenção dos visitantes por sua imponência e arquitetura moderna, com seus vidros espelhados e assimetria. Entre os diversos andares, todos de escritórios, um chamava atenção por ser destinado a um setor especial da polícia de Konoha.

Dentro de uma sala um homem com pele muito pálida, cabelo negro curto e olhos negros, alto e magro, lia concentrado um documento, na verdade seus traços belos e sérios lembravam muito Madara, ele usava um terno preto muito bem alinhado, uma camisa branca e gravata preta. Apenas foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Toshimori Sai, 22.

Homem: - Pode entrar.

Uma mulher entrou com uma pasta entre os braços. Ela possuía cabelos loiro platinado, lisos e muito compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e com uma franja comprida a cobrir seus olhos azuis celeste. Corpo bem moldado e chamativo, pele clara e uma sensualidade aparente, usava uma calça jeans lisa, uma blusa manga curta roxa aberta nas costas e um tênis.

Mulher: - Sai-kun?? Está muito ocupado??

Sai: - Não, pode entrar Ino.

Ino: - Eu preciso sair o mais rápido possível, mas precisava te avisar. Parece que consegui.

Sai: - Mesmo?? -- Ele a fitou com o máximo de sentimento que conseguia demonstrar o que não era muito, mas parecia uma notícia boa, por que Ino sorriu, deixou a pasta na mesa e literalmente sentou no colo dele enquanto enlaçava com os braços seu pescoço. -- Não acredito.

Ino: - Nem eu, parece que outra dupla foi morta em uma emboscada e agora eu e meu parceiro somos os substitutos.

Yamanaka Ino, 21, uma agente dupla infiltrada na Hebi e cujo namorado não era nada mais nada menos que o chefe da divisão especial de investigação contra o crime organizado, mais conhecida como DEICCO. Temida pelas gangues, respeitada por grandes organizações como a Hebi e a Akatsuki, pertencia à Polícia, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma parte completamente nova, também apelidada de "Raiz".

Raiz por que mantêm a ordem da cidade de Konoha através de um estranho e muito polêmico jogo de poderes, sempre escondida e misteriosa. Sua existência é desconhecida pela maioria das pessoas, mas seus meios são definitivamente nada ortodoxos. Com o tempo a DEICCO se tornou igual à Akatsuki e à Hebi, mesmo que seus membros não admitam, se tornou tão poderosa e manipuladora quanto as outras duas. Com o equilíbrio entre essas três forças, Konoha encontrou uma paz aparentemente perfeita, guangues pequenas foram liquidadas pela concorrência, tudo se tornou bem organizado e se uma delas tentasse prevalecer as outras duas se uniriam para suprimí-la. Infelizmente Paz não costuma ser duradoura e os espiões eram uma forma de evitar possíveis tentativas de uma organização prevalecer.

Sai: - Parceiro??

Ino: - Você o conheceu, lembra?? -- Mas pela falta de reação ela assumiu que não. -- O ruivo com o kanji "amor" tatuado na testa.

Sai: - Me lembro vagamente. Mas não deveria estar aqui, é muito arriscado.

Ino: - Eu contei que meu namorado trabalha para polícia, mas eles não acharam grandes problemas, o que é bom por que tenho passe livre para vir aqui sem levantar suspeitas.

Sai: - É verdade.

Sai mantinha as mãos envolta da cintura da namorada e selou seus lábios com os dela no beijo que desejava desde que ela entrara.

Sai: - Só tome cuidado, é muito perigoso mexer com a Hebi.

Ino: - Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

* * *

Um jovem com seus 21 anos sorria radiante ao se ver livre do claustrofóbico hospital, alto, com porte atlético e pele clara. Seus cabelos loiros curtos e bem arrepiados pareciam realçados pela luminosidade, estava com os olhos cerrados e braços abertos como se quisesse abraçar o Sol e recebia muitos olhares curiosos por isso. O rosto de expressão confiante e belo, com três riscos em cada bochecha e sempre enfeitado por um sorriso amigo, fazia com que as pessoas sentissem uma instantânea simpatia por ele.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente revelando seus olhos tão azuis quanto o céu naquela manhã, eles surpreendiam pelo brilho cheio de vida e força. Ele usava uma camisa laranja aberta sobre uma preta, um tênis claro e um jeans escuro. Seu nome: Uzumaki Naruto.

Desc: - O está fazendo aqui Naruto??

Uma voz feminina à suas costas obrigou o Uzumaki a se virar e com um sorriso ainda mais feliz em seu rosto, afinal reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Uma jovem da idade dele se aproximava em passos rápidos, seus longos cabelos rosados chamavam atenção mesmo presos na trança frouxa, realçados pelos impressionantes olhos esmeralda e em harmonia com as feições delicadas daquele rosto. Corpo bem cuidado chamativo pelo conjunto, ela usava uma calça jeans lisa e clara com uma regata verde com detalhes em vários tons e uma melissa branca simples, mas elegante. Aquela era Haruno Sakura.

Naruto: - Sakura-chan!! Finalmente convenci o Kakashi-san a liberar minha alta.

Sakura: - Que bom, mas seria melhor que ficasse pelo menos até à tarde, talvez tenha uma recaída.

Naruto: - Eu estou cansado do hospital, se precisar Kakashi me passou o celular dele.

Sakura: - E o que estava fazendo parado aqui no portão se quer tanto ir embora?? -- Sakura deixou um sorriso divertido enfeitar seu rosto quando viu o Uzumaki corar um pouco.

Naruto: - Eu já estava voltando para casa.

Sakura: - Mas já que está aqui, aproveite e convide a Hinata-chan para almoçar. -- Ela piscou pra ele.

Naruto corou mais um pouco, Sakura fez um leve movimento com a cabeça e por isso ele virou para ver a pequena Hinata se aproximar lentamente. Quando Naruto voltou para falar com Sakura ela já estava indo para o hospital.

Naruto: - Mas...

Sakura andou alguns passos de costas para ficar de frente para o amigo, mostrou a língua travessa e depois acenou deixando Naruto com seus próprios... "Problemas". Mas ele não teve tempo de pensar muito, por que logo ouviu uma voz fina e delicada o chamá-lo.

Hinata: - B-Bom dia N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto: - Bom dia Hinata-chan.

Ele sorriu sem graça, mas a pequena Hyuuga Hinata dificilmente poderia ser ultrapassada no quesito vermelhidão. Uma jovem de 21 anos, pequena, corpo bem torneado, com curvas chamativas, mas sempre escondidas pelas roupas largas. Pele bem clara, olhos de um incomum rosa perolado e cabelos longos negros, levemente tocados pelo azul. Ela usava uma camiseta roxa não muito apertada e uma calça jeans simples com uma sandália branca discreta.

Hinata: - Kakashi-san te deu alta?? -- A voz dela foi sumindo durante a frase, mas já era um avanço à alguns meses atrás ela dificilmente completaria a frase sem desmaiar.

Ou então Naruto, sempre escandaloso, a cortaria por não estar escutando. Os dois estudaram juntos no colégio e fundamental, Hinata sempre foi nuito apaixonada por ele e mesmo depois, na faculdade, nunca foi capaz de esquecê-lo completamente. Mesmo depois de alguns namorados, ela não conseguia dizer que sentira a mesma coisa. Aquele era seu grande amor platônico. (N/A: Não falem nada que eu sei como é isso -.- é involuntário, eu entendo a coitada da Hinata.)

Naruto: - Até que enfim não é?? Se bem que... -- Ele corou um pouco e passou a olhar um ponto distante, para não ter que ficar ainda mais sem-graça. -- Agora não vou poder ver você e a Sakura-chan todos os dias.

Hinata corou um pouco, mas na verdade não tanto quanto deveria ou poderia, por que ela acreditou que Naruto disse aquilo por que gostava da Sakura. O Uzumaki alimentou no colégio uma paixão pela Sakura que fazia questão de gritar aos quatro-ventos. Isso era um golpe terrível para o coração dela, mas com o tempo ela se acostumou...

O que ela não poderia saber é que depois de muitos anos Naruto descobriu que o que sentia pela Haruno era o que sentiria por uma irmã e só agora tentava desvendar o que era aquilo que sentia perto da Hyuuga.

Hinata: - Pode nos visitar ainda.

Naruto: - É... Talvez eu passe aqui amanhã... Que horas você sai Hinata-chan??

Hinata: - Seis e meia.

Naruto: - É bem... -- Ele estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, parecia procurar as palavras certas e tentava não olhar diretamente para os olhos da Hinata. -- O que acha de... Não sei... Jantar amanhã??

Hinata demorou para processar a informação e a falta de resposta não ajudou a diminuir o nervosismo do loiro.

Naruto: - Quer dizer, é claro que você vai jantar amanhã, mas eu estava pensando se não gostaria de ir ao Ichiraku comigo.

Um longo e perturbador silêncio se fez presente.

Naruto: - Não faz mal se não quiser ir. Finja que eu não perguntei nada.

Hinata: - Não! -- Talvez a frase mais alta que ela já tenha falado para o Uzumaki, mas teoricamente nem frase é. -- Quer dizer... Amanhã está ótimo.

A voz dela foi sumindo durante a frase, ela fitava os pés com interesse e mexia os dedos em sinal de vergonha. O rosto do loiro se iluminou com um sorriso mais aberto.

Naruto: - Yoshii!! Amanhã eu venho te buscar aqui então, amanhã seis e meia.

Hinata estava corada da cabeça aos pés, fez um leve sim com um movimento da cabeça e depois viu Naruto sumir no horizonte. Ele disse algo como ter que ir para casa, antes de ir embora, mas a mente dela estava presa na frase "(...)amanhã seis e meia.". Depois de alguns segundos ela desmaiou, seu corpo perdeu a sustentação e ela teria caído no chão se alguém não a tivesse segurado.

Desc: - Certas coisas não mudam mesmo.

Um homem a segurou com facilidade com apenas um dos braços enquanto a outra mão se mantinha dentro do bolso da calça. Ele não deveria ter mais de trinta e cinco anos, mas já possuía cabelos totalmente brancos, arrepiados em um corte bem displiscente, seus olhos negros não refletiam interesse ou surpresa, pelo contrário mostravam tédio. Mas ele era assim, uma figura bem peculiar, com uma máscara a cobrir seu nariz e boca, além da faixa colocada propositalvemente sobre o olho direito. O avental pendurado em seu ombro levava o nome dele escrito em pequenas letras bordadas: Dr. Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi: - Yare yare, se eu não estivesse atrasado isso seria um acidente e tanto.

Com relativa facilidade ele pegou a Hyuuga no colo e a levou para o hospital, uma cena curiosa qua atraiu diversos olhares enquanto eles atravessavam o estacionamente externo, mas o Hatake não se incomodou. As portas do grande hospital se abriram automaticamente quando ele se aproximou e lá dentro mais uma dúzia de curiosos esperava por os olhos neles.

Sakura estava com um avental, acabara de sair de uma sala de consultório e passava uma instrução para uma das enfermeiras enquanto anotava algumas coisa na prancheta em sua mão. Ela passou a prancheta para enfermeira e acidentalmente seus olhos se pousaram em Kakashi e Hinata, a Haruno franziu o cenho e se aproximou com passos rápidos, preocupada.

Sakura: - Kakashi-sempai o que aconteceu??

Kakashi: - Adivinhe. Naruto causa um efeito estranho nela. -- Sakura deixou um sorriso mais calmo e gentil enfeitar seu rosto, Kakashi suspirou. -- Bom, vou deixá-la na sala de descanso, mas quando ela acordar a mande para minha sala certo?? Preciso falar com ela.

Sakura: - Mas não é culpa dela, sabe que ela sempre desmaia perto do Naruto.

Kakashi: - Não é sobre isso não se preocupe. -- Kakashi continuou pelo corredor e Sakura apenas o viu se afastar. -- E antes que eu esqueça, há quanto tempo está trabalhando Sakura?? -- Ele se virou mais uma vez.

Sakura: - Acabei de chegar. -- Ela mentiu com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Kakashi: - Você saiu apenas para tomar um café, eu te vi.

Sakura: - Sabe que eu não conto, acho que vai completar seis horas daqui a pouco.

Kakashi: - Sakura... -- Ele tomou um tom mais reprovador, como um pai brigando com uma filha, mas vendo que a garota não iria ceder, suspirou. -- Só prometa que vai descançar está bem?? Sei que está escalada para o turno da noite então tente descançar à tarde... E também arranje um namorado.

Sakura: - Sempai!! -- Ela corou com a insinuação do mais velho sobre sua vida pessoal.

Kakashi: - O trabalho não é tudo nessa vida.

Sakura: - Olha quem fala. -- Aqueles dois mais um pouco se tornaria, parte da decoração do hospital. Viviam apenas "do" e "para" o trabalho.

Sakura: - E mais uma coisa, quando você deu alta para o Naruto??

Kakashi: - A enfermeira da noite me ligou às três da manhã desesperada por que ele não parava de dar problemas, eu tive que liberá-lo por telefone mesmo. -- Suspiro. -- Ele está tentando me matar...

Em passos lentos ele continuou seu caminho, mas Sakura sabia que apesar de reclamar Kakashi considerava o Uzumaki como um filho, ele era o médico-chefe da ala de patologia, um dos homens mais inteligentes e bondosos que ela conhecera e apesar do jeito um pouco excêntrico era um exemplo de profissional. Ele tratava Naruto diretamente e eles mantinham em segredo a doença do Uzumaki, Sakura só podia imaginar que se tratava de algo sério devido às freqüentes internações do loiro, mas quão sério ela apenas poderia supor.

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews: Neko Sombria, Vicky-chan11, Pyta-chan, nathysama, Camila, Hyuuga Florine, Lecka-chan e Demetria Blackwell._

_Isso sempre me inspira, continuem mandando reviews onegai!!_

**_Obrigada por ler_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	3. Night of change

_Oiii!! Desculpem a demora, mas sabem como é né?? Férias... Viagem... Eu não pude ficar muito tempo no pc e não escrevo bem se for de uma forma picada.  
_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence._

_De qualquer forma mais um capítulo para vocês meus queridos XD  
_

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_Night of change  
_**

Hinata acordou minutos depois, Sakura parou o que estava fazendo apenas para falar com ela.

Sakura: - Então?? O que ele te fez para você desmaiar desse jeito??

Hinata: - Como... Como eu vim parar aqui?? -- As duas estavam na sala de descanso, Hinata se sentou no sofá onde estivera deitada até a pouco enquanto Sakura preparava um café com a cafeteira.

Sakura: - Kakashi-sempai estava de passagem e conseguiu te segurar. -- A Haruno viu com o canto do olho Hinata corar forte e enterrar o rosto na manga da blusa. -- Mas então, o que o Naruto te disse??

Hinata: - Ele... Me chamou para jantar amanhã. -- Sakura quase não ouviu a última parte, mas foi o bastante para ela abrir um sorriso.

Sakura: - Aleluia, ele finalmente juntou coragem.

Certo, um jantar não era nenhum pedido de namoro e muito menos uma declaração, mas já era um passo enorme para aqueles dois. Sakura não entendia o Naruto, quando estavam no colégio ele gritava aos quatro-ventos que gostava dela, mas agora com Hinata ele mal conseguia falar direito. Era tão fofo.

Hinata: - Mas... -- Hinata estava atingindo um tom vermelho inacreditável. -- Eu não sei se...

Sakura: - Nem comece, você tem que ir Hinata, não se preocupe apenas, seja você mesma e com certeza Naruto vai gostar mais ainda de você.

Uma enfermeira entrou na sala interrompendo a conversa.

Enfermeira: Sakura-san, você está aqui. Seu paciente do quarto 6 acordou.

Sakura: - Obrigada, eu já vou. -- A enfermeira saiu. -- Eu preciso ir, e Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sempai pediu para você ir para sala dele assim que acordasse certo??

Hinata apenas fez que sim com um movimento da cabeça, Sakura saiu da sala em passos rápidos e não viu a Hyuuga suspirar sonhadora enquanto voltava a se jogar no sofá, com a mente longe e um sorriso bobo no rosto, presa em lembranças de seu amado loiro.

* * *

Em um quarto ponto da cidade algumas horas depois, um homem ruivo adentrou em uma boate de streaptease do centro sem levantar suspeitas. Alto, ombros largos, pele clara, rosto muito inexpressivo assim como seus olhos esverdeados, mas de beleza chamativa, seu cabelo vermelho fogo era curto e arrepiado, na testa um kanji "amor" estava tatuado em vermelho.

Usava um sobretudo preto sobre a calça social preta e camisa grafite bem alinhada, quem olhasse imaginaria que se tratava de um importante empresário que precisava "relaxar" depois do trabalho. O misterioso ruivo entrou naquele ambiente como se estivesse entrando em casa, mas ignorou as belas mulheres semi nuas que dançavam ao sabor da música alta, ignorou aquelas luzes alternadas, a música alta, a leve fumaça de cigarros, as risadas masculinas embebidas em álcool, enfim tudo.

Seus passos mecanicamente o levaram para os fundos, passou por dois seguranças corpulentos, que nem sequer cogitaram barrar seu caminho, o corredor em que ele entrou abafava o som das músicas, ele tirou o sobretudo em um cabide e o trocou por outro que ali o esperava, mas dessa vez preto com nuvens vermelhas. Do sobretudo que usava antes tirou uma máscara e um anel.

Primeiro colocou a máscara, ela era estranha, imitava uma pele queimada pelo Sol, não era possível ver os olhos do ruivo por trás dela e possuía olheiras exageradamente grandes quase como se a pele fosse de borracha. Depois colocou no polegar esquerdo o anél ele possuía o kanji "Gyoku" escrito em preto sobre o fundo vermelho.

Depois voltou a seu caminho, cada vez mais fundo o corredor cada vez mais escuro e silencioso, ele apenas parou quando o corredor chegou ao fim em uma porta preta. O ruivo girou a maçaneta dourada e entrou, ali ao redor de uma mesa redonda de jogo outras nove figuras o esperavam. Todos usavam a mesma capa de nuvens vermelhas, a luz sobre a mesa deixava os rostos na penumbra, mas era possível notar que todos também usavam um anél parecido com o dele.

Desc: - Está atrasado Sasori.

A voz grossa e inexpressiva era de um homem de olhos cinzas sentado de frente para a única cadeira vazia. O ruivo chamado Sasori se sentou sem dizer nada.

Sasori: - Tive um imprevisto, mas o importante é que consegui me infiltrar na Hebi com sucesso.

Desc: - Ótimo, provavelmente ficarão de olho em você nesse começo, então está dispensado das reuniões até segunda ordem.

Sasori: - Hai. Como entro em contato se for preciso??

Desc: - Chame Zetsu. Agora, faça seu relatório completo.

Sasori: - Madara perdeu dois de seus melhores assassinos com a armadilha de semana passada, assim fui chamado para substituir um deles, uma garota, Yamanaka Ino, será minha parceira nas missões.

Desc: - Yamanaka Ino. Kakuzu, grave esse nome para investigá-lo mais tarde.

Uma das sombras fez um leve movimento positivo com a cabeça, apenas os olhos daquele homem podiam ser vistos, ele usava um capuz sobre a cabeça e uma máscara até a altura da maçã do rosto. Em seguida o homem de olhos acinzentados voltou a falar.

Desc: - Aqui está a pasta que precisa, as informações mais aprofundadas sobre sua "família" estão ai dentro, como eu já lhe informei eles acreditam que você é o irmão desaparecido deles, por isso não sabem de seu passado e irão chamá-lo de Sabaku no Gaara. Invente alguma história triste para contar a eles, não preciso orientá-lo quanto a isso.

Sasori: - Não será problema.

Desc: - Você é especialista nisso Sasori, mas creio que vale a pena reforçar que você não pode se apegar a essa nova família, muito menos a sua parceira.

Sasori: - Não precisa me dizer como fazer meu trabalho Pein-sama.

Pein: - Estou apenas sendo cauteloso, odiaria ter que matá-lo por que deixou seus sentimentos interferirem.

Sasori: - Então não tem com o que se preocupar, eu não tenho sentimentos.

O pior é que ninguém na mesa foi capaz de duvidar. Aquele era o lendário Sasori ou "Marionete" como seus companheiros carinhosamente o apelidaram, conhecido por manipular as pessoas para seus objetivos. Com excessão de Pein e Zetsu nenhum outro membro sabia como era seu verdadeiro rosto, ele era o melhor em infiltrações simplesmente por que não tinha sentimentos.

* * *

Por volta das seis da tarde ocorria a troca de turno do hospital, Hinata era uma das enfermeiras e para ela era hora de voltar para casa. A Hyuuga estava perto da recepção, onde ficava o grande painél com os nomes dos pacientes e passava as informação sobre todos eles para sua substituta do período noturno.

Sakura passou por lá com passos rápidos, pegou uma das fichas que estavam sobre o balcão e foi para a sala de espera onde mais um grupo de pacientes esparava para ser atendido.

Sakura: - Miashiro Kenji??

Um senhor com seus setenta anos, se levantou lentamente e foi na direção dela, ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil e o guiou para dentro do hospital, mas quando os dois estavam a caminho da sala dois de tratamento. Hinata chamou a Haruno.

Hinata: - Sakura-chan, você vai ficar??

Sakura: - Hai, vou dar plantão essa noite.

Hinata: - Boa sorte. -- Hinata colocou a bolsa sob o braço e ajeitou seu sobretudo caqui.

Sakura: - Você não estava escalada também??

Hinata: - Estava, mas pedi para trocar. Tenho que buscar meu primo no aeroporto hoje, aliás estou atrasada.

Sakura: - Primo??

Hinata: - É, ele vai ficar um tempo em Konoha, você vai conhecê-lo, prometo.

Sakura apenas viu a amiga sair apressada, mas mantinha o cenho franzido. Hinata não falava muito da família, o que Sakura sabia é que eles viviam em Suna, foram contra o desejo dela de se tornar enfermeira e eram bem ricos e poderosos. A Haruno deu de ombros, ela teria uma noite bem agitada no pronto socorro, então não teria muito tempo para pensar nos problemas da amiga.

* * *

Por volta da meia-noite Madara saiu de sua sala, ninguém ficava na Hebi até aquele horário simplesmente por que ele proibira. Ele saiu de sem sua máscara como de costume, andou pelos vários corredores com calma, ignorou muitas das portas, depois subiu uma escada. No fim dela teve que empurrar uma porta de madeira sob sua cabeça, a abriu se grandes dificuldades e saiu daquele alçapão para uma casa simples e bem limpa. Depois de sair fechou a porta, mas seria impossível encontrá-la graças ao tapete que a cobria.

Aquele era seu apartamento na verdade, grande para um solteiro e se levar em conta que passava a maior parte do tempo no subsolo, mas um bom esconderijo. Lentamente foi para cozinha nos fundos, pegou um copo no armário e tirou da geladeira uma garrafa de água gelada e seu jantar.

Karin geralmente cozinhava e deixava o prato na geladeira, não que ele já tivesse pedido, mas ela insistia em fazer isso e se ele não comesse iria estragar então não via desvantagens. Uma pequena, quase insignificante, parte de si se sentia um pouco mal por usar Karin, por que na verdade ela não apenas cozinhava para ele.

Ele ainda é humano, mas mais do que isso, homem, então não poderia se esperar que ele ignorasse uma mulher que literalmente se oferece. Ele nunca sequer gostou dela, mas era uma mulher atraente fisicamente e isso muitas vezes era mais do que o bastante. Suigetsu tem razão, ele é um cretino.

Seria muito trabalhoso esquentar, então ele comeu ali mesmo, em pé apoiado no balcão da pia. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros e suspirou, estava bem cansado, seus olhos estavam se fechando sozinhos, mas ele ainda tinha assuntos a tratar.

Colocou o prato na pia assim que terminou, pegou a chave de seu carro de cima da bancada em um movimento mecânico, enquanto seus pés já o levavam para porta, tirou de uma das gavetas uma arma preta, calibre vinte e nove semi-automática e pegou o terno que estava preso próximo à porta, depois saiu.

Na verdade não estava na rua ainda, ele desceu uma curta escada e passou por um pequeno e estreito corredor com portas em um dos lados. Aquela parte possuía um conjunto de salas que ele alugava para empresários ou coisas assim, uma forma de justificar o intenção fluxo de pessoas que entravam ali. Ele abriu o portão e saiu sem fazer muito barulho, mas devido ao silêncio da noite aguém mais atento poderia ter notado.

Seu carro estava estacionado quase na frente, um popular preto, sem grandes regalias afinal a última coisa que ele queria era chamar atenção, mas o que ele não investiu no externo estava compensado internamente. A potência daquele carro era invejável, ideal para fugas, e sim, ele sempre pensava em tudo. Ligou o carro e as ruas ressoaram com o som do motor, ele não estava com paciência para ir devagar, teria que atravessar a cidade para chegar ao seu destino então por que não acelerar um pouco mais??

Sorte que pouca gente estava na rua, por que ele não se daria o trabalho de frear.

* * *

Ninguém parecia notar o carro estacionado dentro do beco, ele estava camuflado pela sombra da noite e a única chance de vê-lo era com a fraca luz da Lua que conseguia passar pelas grossas nuvens de tempos em tempos. Se ninguém via o carro seus dois ocupantes estavam bem seguros, duas figuras ocupavam os bancos da frente em completo silêncio, um estranho clima de tensão pairava, mas era apenas o nervosismo. Essa era a parte divertida do trabalho deles, sempre havia a tensão de não saber se viveriam para contar a história.

O que estava como motorista batia os dedos no volante com um pouco de impaciência, seu companheiro fitava o nada com grande interesse, mas nenhum deles ousava quebrar o silêncio.

Motorista: - Tem certeza que não te enganaram??

Outro: - Minhas informações nunca estão erradas.

Motorista: - Sempre há uma primeira vez Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: - Fique quieto Hidan, apenas preste atenção na rua, ele vai chegar a qualquer momento.

Kakuzu era o mesmo da reunião da Akatsuki, ainda usava a máscara que lhe cobria do pescoço à maçã do rosto e o capuz que permitia apenas que seus olhos castalhos fossem vistos. Hidan passou a mão pelo cabelo longo, muito liso e loiro platinado, fechou seus olhos de incomum tom cinza e jogou a cabeça no encosto, ele era bem mais alto e corpulento que Kakuzu, mas era possível notar que não era apenas isso que os diferenciava.

Kakuzu: - Ligue o carro.

Hidan franziu o cenho lançando ao companheiro um olhar indagador, mas não costumava questionar Kakuzu por mais que suas ordens fossem estranhas, afinal ele era o mais inteligente da organização, um título admirável. Assim que o loiro ligou o carro os dois ouviram o som de um segundo que se aproximava em alta velocidade.

Hidan: - Não sei como consegue.

Assim que o carro preto passou pelo beco Hidan pisou no acelerador e eles saíram atrás dele com os faróis apagados.

Hidan: - Que a caçada comece.

Um sorriso quase sádico enfeitava o rosto dele, Hidan podia não ser o mais inteligente, mas com certeza era o mais perigoso, especialista em assassinatos de todos os tipos e tamanhos, rápidos ou dolorosos, desde à bala a afogamentos tudo dependia apenas das ordens. Kakuzu apenas censurou aquele sadismo com um leve balançar da cabeça, mas conhecia o loiro bem o bastante para saber que agora ele não sossegaria enquanto não matasse sua vítima.

Não era para menos que formavam uma dupla, era o instinto trabalhando ao lado da razão. Uma combinação geralmente fatal.

* * *

A noite estava silenciosa, com uma temperatura agradável, Madara estava com a janela aberta e apenas ouvia o motor de seu carro, mas seus olhos negros sempre atentos perceberam que a noite não pertencia mais apenas a ele. Carro prata, faróis apagados, duas pessoas, com certeza bem suspeito, mas ele não se incomodava.

Provocador, o moreno acelerou um pouco mais e obrigou seus perseguidores a fazerem o mesmo. Com certeza eram membros da Akatsuki, afinal agora ele estava em território inimigo, mas um fino e quase imperceptível sorriso se formou nos lábios de Madara. Ele abriu a janela do passageiro, em seguida com uma manobra muito rápida, freou o carro aos pouco e mudou sua direção conforme ele derrapava sob o asfalto.

Uma manobra digna de um piloto de racha, algo que ele já foi um dia, mas essa é uma outra história. O cheiro de borracha queimada era revigorante para ele, Madara voltou a acelerar, uma mão ao volante e outra já com o revólver apontado para seus inimigos, os carroas ganharam velocidade. Dois disparos. Mas nem todos vieram da arma do moreno.

Kakuzu previra os movimentos dele e atirou primeiro, Madara não teve tempo de reagir e uma das balas penetrou fundo em seu ombro esquerdo. A dor foi lacerante, muito maior que a de um tiro normal e seu corpo não respondeu aos seus comandos por alguns segundos, por isso não conseguiu evitar que seu carro acelerasse e se chocasse com um poste alguns metros a diante.

O tiro de Madara foi em um dos pneus, Hidan foi obrigado a frear para não perder o controle e com habilidade mudou de direção da mesma forma que Madara fizera segundos antes.

Hidan: - Pensei que seria mais emocionante, você e essa sua arma são muito sem graça.

As balas de Kakuzu eram no mínimo especiais, ele mesmo as desenvolveu para descarregarem um choque de alta voltagem assim que parassem, ou seja, dentro do ferimento do adversário o impossibilitando de se mover por alguns segundos depois do tiro. Isso dava tempo para ele ou Hidan darem fim à miserável vida de seu alvo.

Kakuzu: - Só quero acabar logo com isso.

Kakuzu atirou mais duas vezes, mirando no tanque de gasolina do carro de Madara, em segundos o carro explodiu em um espetáculo de luzes.

Hidan: - Vamos atrás do corpo. -- Ele colocou a mão na cheva para desligar o carro, mas Kakuzu o interrompeu com o braço.

Kakuzu: - O barulho deve ter atraído curiosos e com o pneu furado não vamos conseguir fugir se policiais aparecerem.

Hidan: - Pein não vai gostar disso...

Kakuzu: - Ele vai ter que entender.

O carro prata desapareceu na noite, deixando para trás apenas escombros e chamas...

Aos poucos as primeiras cabeças apareciam nas janelas para ver o que fora aquele barulho, um murmúrio percorreu a rua e alguns começaram a ligar para a polícia, outros para ambulância, mas apenas um garoto loiro desceu para ver de perto o carro em chamas.

Era Naruto, com apenas um roupão azul sobre o pijama, as pantufas brancas nos pés e um simpático gorro na cabeça, parecia aborrecido por seu sono ter sido interrompido, mas a curiosidade era maior. Seus olhos azuis fitaram as chamas por um tempo imaginando como alguém poderia ter sobrevivido àquilo, mas nesse instante notou um corpo jogado na calçada de bruços.

Naruto: - Ei!!

Naruto se ajoelhou junto ao homem desacordado, o virou para ver seu rosto, com o cuidado de apoiar a cabeça dele para não mexer muito rápido seu pescoço. Mas quando olhou para suas mãos viu que estavam embebidas em sangue, havia em ferimento sério atrás da cabeça do moreno.

Naruto: - Kuso... -- O xingamento foi baixo, mas em seguida levantou a voz enquanto se virava para a casa de seu vizinho da direita. -- Tsunade-bachan!!

Uma mulher com aparentes trinta anos saiu daquela casa vestindo apenas um roupão e chinelos, dona de um cabelo longo e loiro que agora estava desgrenhado, olhos mel e um corpo que chamava atenção pelos seios avantajados. Apesar de não parecer ela já estava na casa dos cinqüenta e sempre foi vizinha do escandaloso Uzumaki, era a avó que ele nunca teve.

Antes de Tsunade os alcançar Naruto notou algo na mão do moreno, se surpreendeu ao ver que se tratava de uma arma e hesitou sobre o que fazer. Mas algo lhe disse para escondê-la.

Tsunade: - O que foi Naruto??

A mulher chegou com uma feição preocupada no rosto, mas mal viu o moreno desacordado e começou a examinar seus sinais vitais. Tsunade se aposentara a alguns anos, mas fora uma médica muito conceituada. Como ela estava concentrada demais não notou que Naruto escondeu a arma discretamente dentro de seu roupão.

Minutos depois a ambulância chegou, levou o moreno para o hospital e Naruto foi também, mas porque disso Tsunade não poderia sequer imaginar.

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews: Maria Lua, Lecka-chan e Demetria Blackwell._

_A opinião de vocês sempre me inspira, continuem mandando reviews onegai!! Bom... posso dizer que o encontro da Sakura com o Sasuke está por vir, então se preparem. Mas o segredo do Naruto é apenas meu XD... _

_Obrigada também a quem adicionou a fic aos favoritos isso me deixar muuito feliz n.n _

_Enfim...  
_

**_Obrigada por ler_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	4. New chapter, new life

_Oiii!! Finalmente mais um capítulo e acho que dessa vez não demorou tanto... Mas de qualquer forma, antes tarde do que nunca não é??_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_New chapter, new life_**

Hinata já estava nervosa e aparentemente o mundo conspirava contra ela. Depois do trânsito infernal de quarenta minutos até o aeroporto, agora perdia tempo na tentativa de encontrar um lugar para estacionar. Neji a mataria.

A Hyuuga afastou a manga do casaco para ver seu relógio de pulso, 18:50. O avião teoricamente pousara quinze minutos atrás. Ela suspirou e bateu de leve a testa no volante, mas pelo visto alguma criatura divina teve pena dela e um carro próximo saiu. Estacionou da melhor forma que pôde e depois saiu do carro em um salto. Fase um completada.

Fase dois: encontrar o portão de desembraque. Segundos depois lá estava ela, no meio do imenso aeroporto tentando encontrar a placa certa. Se sentiu uma tonta no meio de tantas pessoas que pareciam saber exatamente para onde estavam indo, mas isso durou pouco por sua falta de tempo. Ela correu por alguns segundo até finalmente encontrar o portão sete, chegou ofegante, mas para seu desespero notou que não havia mais ninguém. Seu horror foi interrompido por uma voz que se fez ouvir às suas costas.

- Está atrasada.

Hinata reconheceria aquele tom de voz frio e autoritário em qualquer lugar, afinal era o mesmo de seu pai. Ela se virou e viu um rapaz sentado em uma das várias cadeiras de espera, com duas malas ao seu lado e com um pequeno livro em mãos. Seus olhos rosa perolado, marca registrada dos Hyuuga, provavam que ela estava certa, era Neji. Um rapaz de estatura média-alta, corpo bem definido, cabelo castanho, liso e longo, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, pele clara e rosto com traços sérios, mas belos.

Ele pegou as malas e caminhou na direção dela sem pressa. Usava uma calça jeans básica e uma camisa branca com um tênis, algo bem simples sob um sobretudo bege e ele ainda usava um cachecól azul marinho em seu pescoço.

Neji: - Vamos embora antes que eu congele. Esqueci o quanto era frio por aqui.

Ele estava com frio e isso apenas piorava o seu humor, já bem comprometido por natureza. Quem visse a cena teria estranhado um encontro familiar tão frio, mas Hinata já se acostumara, os Hyuuga eram sempre assim. Distantes. Apenas ajudou o primo com uma das malas de mão e em silêncio tomaram o caminho para o carro.

Hinata: - V-Você t-tem onde ficar Nii-san?? -- Ela só juntou coragem para falar quando já estavam no carro, depois de ter ligado o motor.

Neji: - Pedi uma reserva no hotel de um amigo, você deve conhecer, no Konoha Palace.

Hinata: - Ah, claro. -- A voz dela não passou de um sussurro. Claro que ela conhecia aquele hotel, simplesmente o mais caro e luxuoso da cidade.

Era de se esperar que um membro da família Hyuuga tivesse amigos influentes, às vezes ela se esquecia disso. Na verdade fazia uma certa questão de esquecer sua antiga vida.

Neji: - O que foi??

Apesar de ter perguntado, Neji não tirou os olhos da estrada e seu tom de voz não mostrava muito interesse. Mas Hinata sabia que apenas a pergunta já era uma grande mostra de preocupação, afinal ela conhecia Hyuuga Neji. Ela ficou um tempo sem ação, talvez por não saber exatamente do que ele estava falando ou por mera surpresa pela pergunta. Frente ao silêncio dela o primo resolveu completar a pergunta.

Neji: - Não precisa gaguejar quando fala comigo, Hinata. As coisas não deveriam ser diferentes...

Diferentes do que costumavam ser. Na época na qual ela vivia ainda sob a proteção dos pais, junto com ele e suas irmãs, em uma grande mansão em Suna. Neji sempre foi como um irmão mais velho para ela; sempre zelando por seu bem-estar, desde que foi morar com os tios após o acidente de trânsito que tirou a vida de seus pais. Foi uma época boa, mas infelizmente o tempo passou e eles acabaram separados.

Hinata: - É que... F-Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos... -- Mais um pouco de silêncio. -- Meu pai não te mandou para me espionar foi??

Neji: - Não... Vim por vontade própria. -- Isso ela estranhou, mas não comentou.

Hinata: - Por quanto tempo vai ficar??

Neji: - Não sei... -- Ele parecia estar com a mente longe e Hinata não pôde deixar de se preocupar. Neji jamais agia sem ter um plano, ele costumava programar cada segundo de sua vida em sua agenda e Hinata não conseguia imaginar seu primo sem uma rotina previamente estabelecida.

Hinata: - Por que veio para Konoha??

Neji: - Não sei ao certo. Minha assistente disse que seria bom tirar um tempo de férias e eu concordei.

Hinata: - Você nunca tira férias, Neji. -- Por trás da voz fraca estava escondido um leve tom reprovador, por que Hinata sabia que era mentira. A resposta foi um fraco meio sorriso no rosto do rapaz, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e recostava a cabeça no encosto.

Neji: - Todos me dizem isso... -- Silêncio. -- Eu perdi meu talento... Quem sabe aqui eu encontre as respostas.

Nesse momento a Hyuuga notou o quanto Neji parecia infeliz e cansado, como se a vida tivesse perdido o brilho e talvez essa fosse a grande mudança nos olhos dele que ela notara quando se viram no aeroporto.

Hinata: - Você vai gostar daqui Nii-san, esse é realmente um lugar de descobertas.

Ela sorriu da forma mais verdadeira que poderia, ainda um sorriso fino e envergonhado, mas que foi capaz de motivar o Hyuuga. Quem sabe, ela estivesse certa. Quem sabe, a vida voltasse a fazer um pouco mais de sentido.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu radiante, em contraste com a noite anterior que fora tão fria e a cidade começava a se movimentar. Dentro de um dos quartos do hospital, dois rapazes poderiam ser vistos, cada um dormindo tranqüilamente em uma cama.

O loiro, Naruto, roncava alto e abraçava com força seu travesseiro enquanto babava nele. Uma cena nada bonita. Ele estava mais próximo à janela e a luz da manhã começava a perturbar lhe o sono, mas ainda demoraria até que ele se desse por vencido. Vestia as roupas que colocou às pressas na noite anterior para poder acompanhar a ambulância, uma camisa laranja surrada e uma calça jeans básica. Por que ele estava ali?? Nem ele sabia ao certo, mas digamos que foi um instinto.

Na cama ao lado um rapaz moreno dormia tranqüilo, em um contraste gigantesco com Naruto. O lençól que o cobria estava impecavelmente liso, prova de que ele não se mexera muito durante o sono, na verdade o único movimento durante toda a noite foi o de sua ritmada respiração. Ele estava com algumas bandagens envoltas em sua cabeça e vestia as roupas do hospital.

Seus olhos negros se abriram alguns minutos depois, ele fitou o teto branco com interesse por alguns instantes, depois se sentou na cama e olhou ao seu redor, sem encontrar nada que lhe fosse familiar. Para o loiro lançou um olhar com um misto de confusão e... Repulsa??

Moreno: - Ei. -- Sem resposta. -- Ei! -- Um ronco mais alto e uma veia saltando. -- EI!!

Naruto acordou com um salto e por muito pouco não caiu da cama, esfregou os olhos sonolento e só depois conseguiu focalizar seu companheiro de quarto. Eles se fitaram por um tempo sem trocar palavras até que o moreno se cansou de esperar por respostas.

Moreno: - Onde eu estou??

Naruto: - No hospital, você sofreu um acidente de carro. -- Ele pareceu pensar no assunto, afinal não é sempre que se acorda no hospital. Mas segundos depois se virou para o loiro de novo.

Moreno: - E quem é você??

Naruto: - Uzumaki Naruto, devia estar agradecido eu salvei sua vida. -- Naruto fez uma pose um pouco excessiva e o moreno uma cara de puro descrédito.

O moreno fitou o nada por alguns segundos, depois da mesma forma como fizera após acordar, olhou em volta e prendeu sua atenção em Naruto.

Moreno: - Onde eu estou??

Naruto: - Ah! Está de brincadeira comigo. Eu acabei de te falar. -- Mas pela falta de expressão do moreno, ele estava falando a verdade. -- Estamos no hospital, você sofreu um acidente de carro.

Moreno: - E quem é você??

Naruto: - Uzumaki Naruto a pessoa que salvou sua vida. -- A voz do loiro estava um pouco alterada pela indignação.

Mas a cena se repetiu, o moreno focalizou a parede por alguns segundos, olhou para os lados e voltou a perguntar para ele.

Moreno: - Onde eu estou??

Uma pessoa normal teria desconfiado de que algo estava errado, mas Naruto estava crente que era brincadeira do moreno e depois de quase dez repetições como essa ele estava prestes a pular no pescoço do novo amigo. Esse era o início de uma bela e conturbada amizade...

Algumas discussões depois... A porta do quarto finalmente se abriu.

Sakura: - Com licença...

Sakura entrou lentamente, mas vôou em cima de Naruto quando viu onde ele estava. O Uzumaki estava segurando o moreno pela gola da camisola e parecia prestes a dar um soco nele.

Sakura: - Naruto!! Você bebeu?? O que pensa que está fazendo?? -- Ela tratou de separar os dois e aproveitou para dar um soco bem dado na cabeça do loiro.

Naruto: - Itai. Não é minha culpa. Esse engraçadinho está de brincadeira comigo.

Sakura: - Por que??

Naruto: - Não pára de perguntar a mesma coisa. -- Sakura o olhou sem entender. Mas quando ela olhou para o moreno, ele retribuiu o olhar e em seguida perguntou.

Moreno: - Onde eu estou??

Naruto: - Viu?! -- Com excessivo drama, o loiro apontou para o desmemoriado que o fitava sem entender. -- Eu respondi essa pergunta mais de dez vezes!!

Sakura: - Ah... -- A Haruno sorriu por entender aquela engraçada situação. -- Ele não está fazendo isso de propósito. Como bateu feio a cabeça, é esperado que a memória dele fique um pouco estranha por algum tempo. Essa "perda de memória recente" deve ser temporária.

Naruto: - Então como vamos saber quem ele é??

Naruto e Sakura estavam ao lado da cama e o moreno olhava de um para o outro. Seu rosto não demonstrava qualquer sentimento, mas ele parecia um pouco perdido naquela situação.

Sakura: - Normalmente as pessoas perdem por um tempo a capacidade de armazenar memórias, mas ele deve saber o próprio nome e coisas assim. A memória do passado mais distante é algo bem mais difícil de se perder.

Naruto: - E se essa perda de memória não passar??

Sakura deu de ombros.

Sakura: - Pode demorar, mas isso vai melhorar. Temos apenas que esperar para ver quanto tempo ele vai levar para se recuperar, se demorar muito vou encaminhá-lo para o setor de neurologia. Mas de qualquer forma vou pedir para o Kakashi-sensei acompanhar esse caso, faz tempo que ele saiu da neurologia, mas ele sempre gostou dessa parte. -- Depois ela se virou para seu paciente e sorriu para ele. -- Eu sou sua médica, Haruno Sakura, você sofreu um acidente de carro ontem à noite e foi trazido ao hospital. Existe alguém que poderíamos chamar?? Pais, namorada, esposa, filhos...

O moreno apenas a fitou sem expressão e depois de um tempo respondeu.

Moreno: - Eu não sei.

Sakura: - Não se lembra?? -- Sakura perguntou um pouco surpresa e seus temores foram confirmados por um leve movimento da cabeça dele. Negativo. -- Sabe me dizer qual é seu nome??

Ele demorou mais um tempo na tentativa de vasculhar sua memória, mas a resposta foi negativa e a feição do rosto da garota se tornou mais séria.

Sakura: - Sente alguma dor, formigamento ou algo assim??

Moreno: - Não.

Sakura: - Tente não movimentar muito seu ombro nos próximos dias, está bem?? -- Ele fez um leve movimento com a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

Naruto: - Então?? -- Naruto estava ao lado da Haruno e por mais que tentasse disfarçar seu tom de voz revelou sua preocupação.

Sakura: - A batida deve ter sido mais forte do que eu imaginei. Pelo que você falou, ele provavelmente foi arremessado para fora do carro em uma alta velocidade e bateu a cabeça em algum lugar... --Suspiro. -- Acho melhor mantê-lo em observação até que se lembre de alguma coisa. Tome conta dele Naruto.

Naruto: - Por que eu??

Sakura: - Por que Kakashi está prestes a me expulsar daqui se eu não descançar hoje e acho que você não tem nada melhor para fazer.

Sakura pegou a prancheta no criado mudo e anotou algumas coisas enquanto falava com Naruto. As olheiras abaixo de seus olhos, mesmo disfarçadas por uma camada de base, denunciavam seu cansaço.

Sakura: - É verdade... -- Ela bateu na própria testa. -- Você tem o encontro com a Hinata-chan hoje, não é?? -- Naruto corou e sem jeito confirmou a pergunta. -- Lá pelas cinco eu venho para trocar de lugar com você, vamos ver se até lá nosso amigo se lembra de alguma coisa e eu posso avaliar melhor.

Ela sorriu uma última vez para os dois e depois saiu deixando-os novamente sozinhos. Naruto, depois de assistir Sakura sair, se virou para o moreno.

Moreno: - Onde eu estou??

O dia seria muito longo...

* * *

Em outro ponto da cidade Sasori prestava atenção para não perder seu ponto de descida. O papel indicava após a praça central e ele começava a achar que se perdera. Mas para sua sorte a praça resolveu aparecer, ele pegou a pequena mala de viagem ao seu lado e apertou o botão para que o motorista do ônibus parasse no próximo ponto.

Ele parou e Sasori desceu, depois o ruivo começou a procurar a rua indicada pelo pequeno e improvisado mapa. A rua estava deserta apesar de ser quase horário do almoço, por isso não teria para quem perguntar. Não que ele desejasse fazer isso, afinal sempre evitava se comunicar com as pessoas.

Depois de duas quadras ele encontrou o número certo. Uma pequena casa, bem simples e simpática, com cores claras e um pequeno canteiro de flores abaixo da grande janela. Ele subiu a pequena escada que levava à porta e depois tocou a campainha uma vez.

Foi possível ouvir alguém se aproximar, girar a chave e em seguida a pequena porta branca foi aberta por uma mulher loira. Ela deveria ter a mesma idade dele, na verdade 23 para ser mais exato, dona de longos cabelos loiros areia presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas altas, rosto com traços bem marcados e belos, olhos verde musgo, de beleza impressionante pela maturidade e ar de elegância. Ela usava roupas próprias para um dia estranho como aquele, uma camiseta preta básica com um jeans escuro rasgado em alguns pontos.

Mulher: - Posso ajudar??

Sasori: - Você é... -- Ele fingiu ler o papel, por que na verdade já decorara tudo que precisaria saber. -- Sabaku no Temari??

Temari: - Sim... -- Ela o olhou bem e depois sorriu. -- Será mesmo??... Gaara??

Sasori: - É o que parece.

Contra o que ele esperava, a garota o abraçou envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços. Sem saber como reagir ele não retribuiu o gesto dela, apenas esperou que o soltasse. Mas quando ela o fez, notou que haviam lágrimas nos olhos dela. Por que mesmo ela chorava??

Temari: - Eu não acredito que é mesmo você... Finalmente... -- Ela limpou as lágrimas, segurou sua mão e o levou para dentro da casa. -- Kankurou, Shiori ele chegou!!

Sasori mantinha a mesma expressão fria de sempre. Depois de alguns segundos, duas pessoas surgiram e os quatro sentaram na sala para as devidas apresentações. Os olhos esverdeados do ruivo escanearam o lugar com muito cuidado: era um ambiente decorado com muito bom gosto e elegância, fato que comprometia um pouco a sensação de conforto e criava-se assim um ar de distância. Mas o que mais chamou atenção foram as várias fotos da família nas estantes. A casa como um todo podia ser considerada espaçosa para ser apenas para uma pessoa, mas pequena para abrigar mais do que isso. Esse interesse de Sasori pela decoração da casa tem motivo, porque ela revela muito sobre os moradores.

Temari: - Isso de certa forma é estranho. -- Ela sorriu um pouco sem-graça.

Temari se sentou ao lado de Gaara no sofá para três enquanto Kankurou e Shiori sentaram no de dois lugares de frente para eles. Sabaku no Kankurou tinha 28 anos, cabelos castanhos, curtos e rebeldes, rosto com traços bem marcados e não muito sutis, olhos castanhos, pele clara, alto, ombros largos e corpulento. Usava uma camiseta azul com um shorts jeans claro, estava de mãos dadas com Shiori e uma aliança dourada podia ser vista.

Shiori, 27, era bem mais baixa que os irmãos Sabaku, tinha uma pele bem mais clara, olhos azuis, cabelo longo levemente ondulado e de um negro intenso, rosto com traços bem delicados e de certa forma era possível notar que não pertencia à família. Uma aliança dourada reluzia em sua mão esquerda, usava um vestido com estampas coloridas e de tecido leve, mas que não conseguia disfarçar a barriga dela, afinal estava grávida.

Kankurou: - Sou seu irmão mais velho, Sabaku no Kankurou. Tenho 28 anos, essa é minha esposa Shiori e ela está grávida de sete meses como você deve ter notado.

Shiori: - É um prazer conhecê-lo. -- Ela fez um leve movimento com a cabeça em sinal de cordialidade e contra o esperado Sasori, ou melhor, Gaara não disse nada.

Kankurou: - Eu trabalho como advogado em uma empresa e... -- Assim ele continuou a contar mais um pouco sobre sua vida, na esperança de "quebrar o gelo". Depois foi a vez de Temari e por fim de Gaara, mas ele falou bem menos do que os dois primeiros.

_Talvez seja melhor abrir aqui um parênteses. Aproveitando que eles tiveram uma tarde inteira para conversar. Assim posso resumir as muitas histórias que foram contadas, enquanto situo o leitor nesta família nada comum._

_A história dos irmãos Sabaku começa de verdade vinte anos atrás, um ano depois do nascimento do irmão mais novo, batizado de Gaara. Quando Temari tinha apenas três anos e Kankuro mal completara oito._

_Eles tinham uma vida comum e confortável no subúrbio de Konoha, até que o pai deles perdeu o emprego e começou a beber. Ele freqüentemente voltava bêbado e batia na esposa, quando não nos filhos. Para protegê-los a mãe deles buscou socorro em uma entidade de proteção à mulher. Ela foi para Suna e mudou de identidade enquanto tentava reconstruir sua vida, mas não foi fácil. Trabalhava em dois turnos, Temari e Kankurou passavam o dia na creche da entidade e Gaara ficava aos cuidados da filha de uma das vizinhas, sua babá._

_Infelizmente seu marido não desistiu de procurá-la, de alguma forma descobriu onde moravam, invadiu a casa, mas só encontrou a babá e Gaara. Mais tarde a mãe deles encontrou a garota presa dentro de um dos armários, mas seu filho sumiu. Gaara foi seqüestrado com apenas um ano e meio. A polícia de Suna se mobilizou para procurar a criança ou o pai, mas falharam... Os dois nunca mais foram vistos. Foi assim durante vinte anos, Temari e Kankurou se mudaram para Konoha após a morte da mãe e para surpresa deles, algumas semanas atrás, receberam uma estranha carta dizendo que Gaara estava vivo e agora finalmente se reencontravam... Ou pelo menos era isso que eles achavam._

_Para Sasori aquela situação era muito confortável, poderia usar a identidade desse irmão desaparecido até quando fosse conveniente, depois faria um teste de DNA e o "engano" seria desfeito. Então, até o momento que for conveniente, Sasori será chamado de Gaara a partir de agora._

_Esse era o plano, mas como tudo nessa vida nem sempre a teoria é tão simples quanto a prática..._

Kankurou: - Então Gaara, você disse pelo e-mail que morava em Ishi, nunca estivemos nesse país, como é lá??

Gaara: - Igual à aqui. -- A resposta seca não era exatamente o que os outros esperavam, por isso um estranho silêncio pairou.

Shiori: - Gaara-kun, você deve estar cansado da viagem. Amor, ajude-o a levar a mala dele para o quarto de hóspedes.

Kankurou: - Tem razão, como fomos insensíveis. -- Kankurou se levantou, Gaara pegou sua mala sem precisar de ajuda e os dois subiram uma escada que levava aos quartos.

Assim que eles desapareceram da vista Shiori trocou de sofá, se sentou ao lado de Temari e segurou a mão dela entre as suas.

Shiori: - O que aconteceu Temari.

A Sabaku estava com os olhos um pouco perdidos, como se presa em pensamentos ou até mesmo em choque, mas despertou com o toque em suas mãos.

Temari: - Não foi nada.

Shiori: - Pode falar comigo. -- Shiori sorriu de forma gentil. Mais do que cunhada, ela era uma verdadeira amiga para Temari.

Temari: - Não... É só que... -- Ela hesitou um pouco, mas depois decidiu que não tinha motivos para não falar. -- E se ele for como meu pai?? Os olhos dele... Tem a mesma frieza.

Shiori: - Não diga uma coisa dessas, você nem o conhece. Precisa confiar mais nos outros Temari-chan.

Temari: - Não é tão fácil quanto parece... Você sabe disso.

Temari sorriu com o máximo de sinceridade que conseguia... Confiança... Uma palavra muito forte para ser atribuída a uma pessoa que de um dia para o outro poderia simplesmente sumir da sua vida, não é?? Será que valia a pena confiar naquele desconhecido?? Afinal, aquela encenação de boas-vindas foi baseada apenas em um sentimento que eles deveriam sentir, mas não sentiam. A obrigação deles é amar um irmão, mas como amar alguém que eles não conhecem??

Esse era o dilema da jovem Sabaku. Confiança aproxima as pessoas, mas muitas vezes vem acompanhada de muito sofrimento...

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Yasashiino Yume: Fico feliz que essa fic te ajudou, pelo menos para matar seu tempo XD Depois que li sua review eu fui dar uma olhada na sua fic, pelo menos no resumo e elas realmente são parecidas. Eu pretendo lê-la, mas ultimamente estou sem muito tempo. Quando eu começar te mando reviews com certeza n.n Obrigada pelos elogios!! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e claro, gostando... E o fim?? Quem sabe... Nem eu sei direito HAUhAU mas isso ainda vai demorar XDD _

_Tsuki Hiina: Parece?? Ou é?? Quem sabe... hehe Continue acompanhando para saber ;D Espero que goste da fic..._

_Demetria Blackwell: HuAhua eu estou logo atrás #corre para o hospital# XDD Achei que você ia ficar brava por eu ter transformado o seu amado Sasori no Gaara e vice-versa o.O que bom que me enganei... Espero mesmo que você esteja gostando ;D Continue acompanhando onegai!! _

_Lecka-chan: HUAhuA Nãããooo... Eu jurei que não daria spoiler dessa fic e é mais gostoso saber aos poucos -- vou te matar de curiosidade --XDD Se bem que daqui a alguns capítulos eu vou revelar de qualquer jeito, então não deixe de acompanhar n.n Nossa eu também amoo cenas com carros é emocionante -- na verdade pretendo fazer mais uma -- (isso conta como spoiler??) Enfim, as cenas SakuXSasu vão aparecer aos poucos, mas daqui a pouco se tornarão mais freqüentes não se preocupe... hUAhuA que bom que gostou da Akatsuki e concordo Gaara/Sasori terão muito trabalho dessa vez. Espero que continue acompanhando, onegai. _

_Danizinha: Que bom que está gostando XDD Espero que continue assim... Desculpe a demora né?? Continue acompanhando!!_

_-...: Porque?? Isso é difícil responder... Talvez porque eu tenho uma mente completamente doentia... Mas aos poucos verá que não foi uma escolha completamente aleatória, apenas estranha, mas que serve para meus objetivos. Continue acompanhando para saber mais._

_Hyuuga Skazi: Será?? Brincadeira, você acertou. Mas relaxa, eu que tenho essas idéias completamente loucas e sem-noção... Eu sou anormal mesmo XP Que bom que gostou da idéia Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando onegai!!_

_A opinião de vocês sempre me inspira, obrigada e continuem mandando reviews onegai!!_

_Obrigada também a quem adicionou a fic aos favoritos isso me deixar muuito feliz n.n _

_Enfim...  
_

**_Obrigada por ler_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	5. Friendship

_Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu queria que esse capítulo fosse um pouco maior do que os outros, se continuasse naquele ritmo a fic ficaria enorme o.O_

_Mas não pensem que eu desisti da fic, as atualizações vão ficar um pouco mais freqüentes depois que eu terminar minha outra fic "Escolhas" e não se preocupem por que ela já está no fim. É que eu errei meus cálculos e demorou mais do que o esperado para terminá-la, mas isso não vem ao caso... _

_**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!**_

* * *

_**Friendship**_

Aproveitando aquela tarde amena de verão, um jovem percorria Konoha sem saber ao certo que rumo deveria tomar. Estava acostumado com as ruas movimentadas de Suna, por isso sentia falta do constante barulho de carros e de seu celular que não tocou uma única vez desde que chegara. Depois de um tempo, se deu conta que estava no meio de uma praça, um ambiente agradável no qual era possível ver algumas mães passeando com os filhos. Foi diante daquela cena tão comum e bela que uma idéia o acorreu. Talvez...

Neji se sentou em um dos bancos, sem pressa, tirou de sua mala uma grande câmera fotográfica e cuidadosamente a montou. Daria sua vida por aquele objeto, uma câmera fotográfica profissional, que apesar de já ultrapassada se comparada às mais recentes do mercado, tinha um valor sentimental inestimável.

Ela foi um presente de aniversário, em comemoração ao décimo quinto para ser mais exato. Seu pai foi o primeiro a identificar em Neji o talento para a fotografia, algo que ele próprio desconhecia, mas o tempo mostrou que aquele era um verdadeiro dom. Anos depois Neji se tornou um dos mais conhecidos fotógrafos do mundo. Pessoalmente ele preferia as fotos mais artísticas de cenas do cotidiano, mas por pressão da família de seu pai ele ingressou na carreira de fotógrafo de celebridades.

A família Hyuuga precisava manter sua influência, e não demorou para que ele fosse engolido por aquele infinito mercado de interesses. Amigos que se aproximavam com um sorriso no rosto e um pedido na ponta da língua, garotas fúteis que se jogavam em cima dele para ingressar na fama, fora os velhos Hyuugas sempre a dar ordens em sua vida. Era um Inferno.

Encerrando esses pensamentos o rapaz se posicionou para tirar fotos, primeiro a felicidade de mães e filhos, depois o cotidiano de cachorros e donos, por fim a simplicidade de um senhor e seus pombos. Konoha realmente era um lugar notável, ele poderia jurar que estava em uma cidade pequena ao fitar as pessoas, mas em volta a infra-estrutura provava seu engano.

Dez fotos. Um bom começo. Mas talvez nem ele tenha reparado que das dez pelo menos metade eram apenas de uma única jovem...

* * *

Naruto estava nervoso. Grande parte da culpa era de seu mais novo "amigo", mas tinha outro motivo.

Moreno: - Pare de ficar andando de um lado para o outro feito um idiota. -- Na verdade ele descreveu a cena muito bem, mas Naruto parou no meio do quarto e lançou lhe um olhar furioso.

Naruto: - Ora seu... -- Ele reprimiu um xingamento com muita dificuldade. -- A culpa é sua Teme.

O loiro se aproximou e enquanto jogava a culpa no moreno o segurou pela gola da fina camisola.

Moreno: - Você é maluco por acaso?? Quem é você?? -- O moreno o olhou com um ar confuso de quem realmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

Naruto parou alguns segundos, confuso, sem saber ao certo como reagir e talvez arrependido por gritar daquela forma com uma pobre pessoa que nem sequer lembrava seu próprio nome. Lentamente o Uzumaki soltou a gola da camisola e até cogitou pedir desculpas.

Moreno: - Você realmente me dá pena, Dobe. -- Um fio de sorriso enfeitou os lábios do moreno, demonstrando puro deboche e não foi surpresa quando o Uzumaki se enfureceu.

Naruto: - Maldito. -- Naruto pulou na cama pronto para esganar o moreno, mas este foi mais rápido e saiu da cama em um salto. -- Ah, se arrependimento matasse, eu devia ter deixado você lá mesmo.

Naruto estava prestes a falar mais alguma coisa, mas a porta do quarto se abriu e mais uma vez Sakura entrou.

Sakura: - Naruto... -- Ela censurou o amigo apenas com o tom de voz e um olhar, mas o bastante para fazer o Uzumaki gelar.

Naruto: - Ainda bem que chegou Sakura-chan, eu já não agüentava mais.

Sakura: - Eu demorei um pouco, melhor você ir se arrumar logo se não vai se atrasar para buscar a Hinata-chan.

Naruto: - Tem razão. -- Com certa pressa ele foi para a porta, mas assim que passou pelo moreno lançou lhe um olhar no mínimo fulminante que o outro respondeu à altura. Sakura suspirou. -- Resolvemos isso mais tarde Teme.

Moreno: - Hump.

Naruto: - Ja ne Sakura-chan.

Sakura: - Ja. E boa sorte. -- Naruto corou um pouco, mas depois saiu do quarto. Assim os outros dois ficaram sozinhos... Ou melhor, juntos com um estranho silêncio. -- Antes que eu me esqueça, vou me apresentar, meu nome é Haruno Sakura, trabalho neste hospital e eu fiz a operação em seu ombro ontem à noite. Por isso é melhor ficar em repouso.

Com um leve movimento da cabeça ela indicou a cama e muito obediente seu misterioso paciente voltou a se deitar. Ele mantinha o rosto livre de expressões e alternava seu olhar entre a garota e a parede à sua frente.

Sakura: - Como está seu ombro??

Moreno: - Bem. -- O moreno até ameaçou movimentá-lo, mas uma pontada de dor o fez reconsiderar.

Sakura: - E a sua memória??

Moreno: - Não lembro nada.

Sakura: - Mas consegue se lembrar do mais recente?? Sabe como chegou aqui?? O nome do loiro que estava nesse quarto?? -- Ela teria perguntado mais, mas o moreno fez uma expressão que revelou à Haruno que aquele interrogatório estava incomodando-o.

Moreno: - Acho que sim. Acidente de carro. Naruto.

Ele foi um tanto grosso ao falar daquele jeito, mas a Haruno achou até engraçado ele ter sido tão direto, na verdade ela preferiu acreditar que ele estava apenas de brincadeira.

Ela sorriu e ele não entendeu, mas o moreno deixou registrado aquele leve sorriso em sua memória com muito cuidado.

Sakura: - Pelo menos se lembra do recente... Já é um bom sinal. -- Sakura estava prestes a falar mais alguma coisa, mas a porta do quarto se abriu, dessa vez para Kakashi entrar.

Ele estava com os olhos sobre uma prancheta que levava nas mãos, mas assim que os levantou encarou Sakura com um pouco de surpresa.

Kakashi: - Sakura... O que foi que eu disse?? -- Ele ralhou com ela mais como um pai do que como seu supervisor.

Sakura: - Não estou trabalhando, juro. -- Uma mentira, Kakashi suspirou.

Kakashi: - Você não tem jeito mesmo. Como está o paciente??

Sakura e o moreno fitaram o mais velho como se para ter certeza que ele não estava testando-os, mas Kakashi apenas anotava alguma coisa em sua prancheta. Ele sabia que Sakura mentira e vencida a garota relatou tudo o que perguntara.

Kakashi: - Ótimo trabalho Sakura, agora você... -- Ele apontou a caneta para ela. -- Vai para casa descançar se não quiser perder o emprego.

Sakura: - Mas... -- Kakashi a interrompeu com um movimento da caneta.

Kakashi: - Nada de "mas", vocês dois precisam descançar, eu sei que é seu dia de folga, mas se quiser, amanhã pode vir para uma visita. Mas só amanhã.

O Hatake frisou o "amanhã" pouco antes de sair do quarto novamente.

Sakura: - Acho que ele não estava brincando... -- Ela se levantou da cadeira de acompanhante. -- Enfim, eu tenho que ir então, mas amanhã prometo que volto.

A Haruno sorriu de uma forma tão gentil que o moreno se sentiu perturbado, mesmo que não se lembrasse podia sentir que não estava acostumado com aquilo. Por um segundo teve a impressão que seu coração falhou uma batida, mas ignorou aquela nova sensação. Sakura por sua vez, apesar de não demonstrar estava um pouco constrangida pela beleza de seu paciente, fazia um bom tempo que alguém não chamava tanto a sua atenção.

Mas a garota afastou esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça, afinal um homem tão lindo não poderia ser solteiro. Uma pena.

* * *

Essa calmaria estava bem longe da central da Hebi. Na sala de Madara Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin estavam reunidos para discutir o estranho desaparecimento de seu líder. Karin andava de um lado para o outro, Suigetsu estava apoiado na parede ao lado da porta com os braços cruzados e Juugo em pé, mas apoiado na mesa.

Karin: - Algo aconteceu, eu posso sentir, será que ele está morto?? Meu Deus o que eu farei sem ele?? O que será da Hebi sem ele??

A garota estava com roupas pretas e chorava compulsivamente, por isso seu lamento era cortado por soluços. Ela realmente parecia uma viúva.

Suigetsu: - Se quer dar chilique que seja lá fora, já temos problemas o bastante. -- A mulher parou ofendida, mas depois seu rosto foi iluminado como se ela tivesse chegado a uma conclusão.

Karin: - Aposto que foi você Suigetsu, você montou uma armadilha para conseguir se tornar o líder.

Suigetsu: - Está maluca mulher??

Karin: - Você sempre brigava com Madara e sempre ia contra as ordens dele. Aposto que montou uma armadilha, por que só assim ele poderia ser pego.

Suigetsu: - Eu não sou um brinquedinho dele como você, Karin, não preciso concordar com todas as ordens por que eu fui um dos fundadores dessa organização. Além disso eu falei para o Madara liderar toda essa baderna e optei por continuar com trabalho de campo, então não me venha dizer que armei contra ele.

Karin ficou ainda mais ofendida pela primeira sentença. Brinquedinho?? Ela mostraria o que um brinquedinho poderia fazer. Estava prestes a dar um soco na boca do estômago do Suigetsu, mas um toque em seu ombro a fez hesitar.

Juugo: - Chega Karin, não sabemos se Madara está morto ou não, afinal não encontramos um corpo e a última coisa que ele iria querer seria ver a Hebi destruída. Enquanto não tivermos certeza precisamos manter as aparências, fingir que nada aconteceu.

Karin: - Como assim?? E se ele foi morto?? A Akatsuki deve ter recolhido o corpo dele e sabe que estamos fracos.

Suigetsu: - Temos que provar o contrário.

Karin: - Vocês são malucos, deveríamos estar atrás do Madara e não aqui nessa conversa inútil.

Juugo: - Ele vai voltar se estiver vivo, nós três sabemos disso. A Hebi éa única forma de Madara chegar até Itachi e enquanto ele não conseguir isso, não vai encontrar paz. Mas se te deixa mais tranqüila, você e Suigetsu podem organizar rondas pela cidade para procurá-lo.

Karin: - Por que com ele??

Suigetsu: - Gênio, só nós dois já vimos o rosto do Madara e do jeito que você está desequilibrada não poderíamos te deixar sozinha pelas ruas, você seria capaz de revelar que estamos sem um líder. Além disso Juugo é o mais indicado para ficar aqui.

Karin: - Pensei que vocês se odiassem. -- Ela apenas queria alimentar uma nova discussão ao lembrar os dois de suas velhas rixas.

Suigetsu: - Ainda odeio, mas ele é mais parecido com o Madara e quanto menos pessoas souberem dessa crise melhor. Karin vá comprar tinta de cabelo preta.

Karin: - Por que eu deveria te obedecer?? -- Suigetsu girou os olhos.

Suigetsu: - Não acha que seria estranho eu comprar uma tinta de cabelo?? Todo mundo sabe que você já pinta mesmo.

Karin: - Seu idiota. -- Ela pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo. -- Isso aqui é natural ouviu??

Juugo: - Por favor Karin, faça isso.

A garota hesitou um pouco, mas de certa forma não tinha muita escolha.

Karin: - Que seja.

Antes de ser insultada novamente era melhor sair dali. E quando a porta se fechou os outros dois se mantiveram em silêncio.

Suigetsu: - Karin tem razão, alguém traiu Madara.

Juugo: - A única coisa que me intriga é o que o carro dele estava fazendo em Nibi, território da Akatsuki. Por que eu acho que você tem algo com isso Suigetsu??

Suigetsu: - Por que você sempre acha que a culpa é minha... Minhas fontes são confiáveis e eu não tenho por que querer a morte do Madara. Você por outro lado sempre quis o lugar dele, não é??

Juugo: - Veremos quem é o verdadeiro culpado em breve.

Terminada a sentença o rapaz se dirigiu à porta, mas antes de sair se virou parcialmente para relembrar seu aliado.

Suigetsu: - Peça para a Karin te ajudar a pintar e cortar o cabelo, tudo precisa ser perfeito. -- E sem esperar uma resposta ele saiu.

O futuro da Hebi dependia dos três, por isso se Madara não voltasse em breve, uma briga interna seria inevitável.

* * *

Gaara estava preso em um sono profundo há algumas horas, ou pelo menos era isso que ele gostaria que Temari pensasse. Ele ficou o tempo inteiro com seu notebook, sentado sobre a cama e enquanto procurava alguma informação útil na internet. Seus olhos verdes passavam por todas as páginas de notícias com uma eficiência inacreditável, como a de alguém que fazia aquilo há anos.

Mas ele parou imediatamente quando uma estranha manchete chamou sua atenção: "Carro em chamas na madrugada. Acidente inexplicável em Nibi."

Inexplicável... Provavelmente foi uma ação da Akatsuki, mas foi chamativo demais e isso poderia ser um problema futuro. Geralmente ele e Kakuzu ficavam responsáveis por encobrir os erros de seus companheiros e isso sempre rendia penosas dores de cabeça, por isso suspirou cansado.

Ele estava compenetrado, mas ouviu passos se aproximando. Com um movimento rápido colocou o computador sob a coberta, desligou a luz e se cobriu, bem a tempo, por que em seguida ouviu batidas na porta e ela se abriu.

- Gaara?? -- Foi um sussurro, apenas para ver se ele dormia.

Era Temari. A garota o observou por alguns segundos, mas quando estava prestes a fechar a porta notou que seu irmão se movera. Gaara lentamente se sentou na cama, esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos como se realmente tivesse acordado a pouco e a olhou quase surpreso.

Temari: - Desculpe te acordar, mas é que o jantar está pronto há algum tempo e se você não comer agora vai ficar com fome mais tarde.

Gaara: - Eu já desço.

Temari deixou um sorriso fraco se formar apesar da resposta seca que recebera. De certa forma já esperava aquilo, pelo pouco que já pudera observar, Gaara era um rapaz fechado e frio. Mas de qualquer forma compreenderia a personalidade dele.

Temari: - Kankurou e Shiori já foram embora, então somos apenas nós dois, qualquer coisa me chame, meu quarto é esse ao lado. -- Ele fez um leve movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e viu a garota fechar a porta.

Apesar da curta, para não dizer insignificante, convivência. Aqueles olhos verdes já conseguiam ver por trás da máscara que a Sabaku usava, afinal o tempo o treinou a fazer isso. Apesar de tentar demonstrar o contrário, Temari se mantinha distante, havia uma barreira que ela tentava construir para não se apegar a ninguém e isso Gaara já vira muitas vezes em sua vida. Ele próprio a usava.

Temari se enquadra no tipo de pessoa que gosta de ajudar os outros, mas não de receber ajuda. Ela sempre parece dominar a situação, tem muito autocontrole e as pessoas tendem a confiar nela. Porém muitos não percebem que ela dificilmente confiará neles, em seu subconsciente ela provavelmente acredita que não precisa de ninguém, ou pelo menos que ficará melhor sozinha. Gaara podia dizer tudo isso sobre ela, mesmo sem conhecê-la, por que já conhece o tipo. São pessoas que parecem autruístas, mas que na verdade querem apenas receber a gratidão dos outros para reafirmarem para si mesmas que podem viver sozinhas e assim não precisam confiar em ninguém. No fundo são tão fracos quanto aqueles que ajudam.

Mas isso era um bom sinal, dessa forma tudo seria mais simples... Nenhum dos dois se apegaria a ponto de sentir dor durante a despedida inevitável.

* * *

Quando Sakura passou pela recepção notou que Hinata estava terminando de passar o turno para a próxima enfermeira e propositalmente esperou que amiga ficasse sozinha no balcão.

Hinata usava uma calça jeans básica que tinha um corte um tanto masculino e cobria a delicada sandália branca em seus pés. Vestia uma regata branca com alguns desenhos em prata muito bonitos, mas ela ficava coberta por seu moleton violeta. O moleton era bonito, mas não valorizava o corpo bem cuidado da Hyuuga. Sakura suspirou antes de se aproximar da amiga.

Sakura: - Não vai me dizer que pretende sair com o Naruto desse jeito.

Hinata foi pega de surpresa e corou forte, mas provavelmente teria corado com ou sem o susto.

Hinata: - Eu... Eu... N-Não está bom?? -- Ela perguntou insegura, mas na verdade já sabia a resposta.

Sakura: - Não que esteja ruim, mas... Acho que uma ocasião especial merece uma roupa especial, não é?? -- Ela piscou para amiga com um sorriso no rosto, segurou a mão dela e a puxou de volta para dentro do hospital.

Ela e Hinata entraram no vestiário e antes de fechar a porta a Haruno se lembrou de um detalhe, sorte que Kakashi estava de passagem.

Sakura: - Kakashi-sensei, se Naruto aparecer peça para ele esperar na recepção, onegai.

Kakashi: - Mas... -- Antes que ele pudesse protestar Sakura fechou a porta. -- Será que ela nunca me escuta??

Alguns minutos depois...

Sakura sempre deixava algumas roupas como reserva dentro do armário, por isso pôde emprestar para Hinata uma calça jeans um pouco mais feminina. A ajudou com a maquiagem e pediu para que ela entregasse o casaco.

Hinata: - Sakura, assim vou ficar com frio.

Sakura: - Não se preocupe. -- Sakura tirou do armário um pequeno embrulho. -- Eu estava guardando para o seu aniversário, mas acho que posso adiantar alguns dias.

Hinata agradeceu várias vezes, principalmente depois que abriu o pacote. Era um lindo sobretudo de lã violeta que vestiu muito bem e valorizou o corpo da tímida Hyuuga.

Hinata: - Arigatou, Sakura. -- Para surpresa da Haruno, Hinata a abraçou pelo pescoço.

Sakura: - Não é nada. -- As duas foram interrompidas por uma agitação do lado de fora. -- Acho que Naruto já chegou.

Hinata corou levemente e agradeceu mais umas três vezes antes de sair da sala. Sakura foi alguns segundos depois, parou na recepção e ainda teve tempo de ver os dois saindo do hospital juntos.

- Se continuar nesse ritmo você vai sobrar, Sakura.

Ela se surpreendeu por não ter notado que Kakashi estava ali, com seu inseparável livrinho "Icha Icha Paradise" sentado na cadeira da recepcionista, provavelmente tirando um tempo de folga para si mesmo. Enquanto falava com ela, Kakashi não tirou os olhos das páginas, na verdade, nem se deu ao trabalho de se mexer.

Sakura: - Por que tanto interesse na minha vida pessoal??

Kakashi: - Estou preocupado com você, por que sei que você não tem uma. Há quanto tempo foi seu último relacionamento??

Sakura corou um pouco... Relacionamento?? Era uma palavra forte demais para seus pequenos... Casos. Geralmente seus "namoros" não duravam mais de um mês e ela tinha uma incrível capacidade de se envolver com homens casados.

Sakura: - Talvez seis meses... Ou um ano...

Kakashi: - Você precisa de um relacionamento mais saudável e estável. Eu conheço...

Sakura: - Nem comece Kakashi, nada de encontro às escuras.

Kakashi: - Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer.

Sakura: - Mas não quero saber, consigo cuidar de mim mesma.

Ela sorriu confiante, mas havia um leve toque de tristeza por trás dele. A Haruno se despediu e depois saiu do hospital em passos lentos, enquanto Kakashi apenas a acompanhou com os olhos.

Kakashi: - Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é?? -- Suspiro. -- Acho que apenas a Sakura consegue ser mais azarada do que eu em relacionamentos.

- O que está resmungando ai sozinho, Kakashi?? -- Uma mulher muito elegante se aproximou dele e se debruçou sobre o balcão da recepção com um sorriso nos lábios finos.

Ela possuía um corpo invejável, rosto com traços bem delicados e com um leve ar infantil, cabelo longo, loiro, em um corte repicado e preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. O jaleco branco dava a ela um ar de maturidade, uma mulher definitivamente atraente em vários sentidos, ainda mais quando deixava aquele sorriso gentil enfeitar seu rosto. Ela vestia uma saia preta que ia até um pouco abaixo de seu joelho, uma sapatilha preta com uma camisa branca feminina para completar o simples visual.

Kakashi: - Não é nada Rin.

Rin: - Você sempre fala isso. -- Eles se tornaram amigos antes mesmo de entrarem na faculdade, então não possuíam segredos entre si. Ou pelo menos não deveriam ter.

Qualquer um notaria que havia algo entre aqueles dois que ia além da dita amizade, uma força que os atraía, principalmente quando se fitavam daquela forma. Mas uma barreira os separava, a mão dela, na qual reluzia uma fina aliança de noivado, sempre o lembrava disso. Realmente Kakashi sempre teve azar em relacionamentos e talvez ele ainda fosse mais azarado que a Haruno.

* * *

Naruto e Hinata andavam lado a lado na rua, o loiro parecia incapaz de ficar calado e ainda era estimulado a continuar, por que a Hyuuga sempre ria de suas histórias. Aos poucos Hinata começou a se sentir mais à vontade na presença dele e por um instante riu sem a costumeira vergonha.

Com suas palhaçadas e histórias absurdas, o Uzumaki conseguiu fazer Hinata se esquecer da vergonha e ainda se encantou com a risada doce dela.

Naruto: - Né, Hinata-chan se importa se eu te levar para um lugar antes de irmos para o Ichiraku??

Hinata: - Ah... Não. -- Timidamente ela fez um sinal negativo.

Naruto: - Yoshi, vamos.

Naruto segurou a mão dela e, contra todas as expectativas, Hinata não desmaiou, apenas fitou com surpresa sua mão que estava enlaçada com a do loiro e deixou seu corpo ser conduzido. Não se importava para onde iriam, talvez por isso não tenha prestado atenção no caminho que tomaram e quando deu por si, já estavam na frente de uma grande pista de gelo.

Hinata: - Mas... Na-ruto-kun e-eu, n-não sei patinar.

Naruto: - Eu sei, mas você disse que queria aprender, não é??

Hinata corou. Então ele se lembrava?? Foi apenas um comentário sem importância, feito durante uma das internações dele.

Naruto: - Tudo bem Hinata-chan?? Você ficou vermelha de repente... Será que é o frio da pista?? Talvez não tenha sido uma idéia boa te trazer aqui.

Hinata: - E-Eu estou ótima e... -- A voz dela baixou a um nível quase inaudível -- F-Feliz p-por e-estar aqui.

Naruto: - Mesmo?? -- O rosto do loiro se iluminou de uma forma quase infantil. -- Então não vamos perder tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos para colocarem os patins, Naruto entrou na pista de gelo. Ele deu um giro com muita habilidade, apenas para ver como estavam os patins e depois foi na direção da apavorada Hyuuga que nem sequer tocara na pista ainda. Aos poucos ela reuniu coragem, mas sem largar a barra que circundava a pista, deu os primeiros passos.

Naruto: - Não precisa ter medo Hinata-chan. -- Ele estendeu a mão na direção dela e sorriu, na tentativa de passar confiança.

Mas talvez não tenha sido a melhor das idéias, por que as pernas da Hyuuga fraquejaram na frente do sorriso de seu amado e ela sapatinou. Sua sorte foi que Naruto a segurou pelo braço e ela segurou na barra de segurança.

Naruto: - É mais fácil se sair de perto da borda.

Hinata: - Mas...

Naruto: - Não se preocupe, não vou te deixar cair.

O que ela poderia responder?? Temerosa, a Hyuuga soltou a barra de segurança e deixou suas mão serem seguradas pelas do loiro, sua esquerda pela direita dele e a esquerda dele pela sua direita. Bem lentamente Naruto começou a patinar de costas e Hinata o acompanhou em passos inseguros.

Naruto: - Apenas deixe o corpo mais relaxado, assim será mais fácil ter equilíbrio. -- Fácil falar, mas Hinata já estava se esforçando muito para não desmaiar, patinar estava longe de ser seu maior problema no momento.

Hinata: - Q-Quando aprendeu a patinar?? -- Quem sabe conversar tiraria um pouco de seu nervosismo.

Naruto: - Eu jogava róquei com o time da faculdade, nós chegamos até a participar do campeonato nacional. Mas tive que parar. -- A última frase foi dita com muita tristeza e a Hyuuga deixou de fitar o chão para olhá-lo.

Hinata: - P-Posso p-perguntar por que??

Naruto: - Depois do colégio eu fui para uma faculdade em Suna, lembra?? Mas antes de concluir tive que voltar.

A Hyuuga esperava uma continuação, mas Naruto não parecia disposto a tocar no tema, então ela decidiu não pressioná-lo. O Uzumaki voltou a sorrir e comentar de um assunto qualquer para não pensar em seu passado e assim continuaram a conversa.

Tudo ia bem. Aos poucos a garota ganhou mais confiança, ainda que continuasse a depender da ajuda do loiro. Mas por alguma razão, a mão direita de Naruto perdeu força, por isso deixou de ampará-la e essa mudança repentina levou a Hyuuga a perder o equilíbrio.

Hinata acabou caindo, mas não sentiu o frio do gelo, apenas algo macio contra seu rosto. Quando ela abriu os olhos viu que havia caído sobre Naruto, o qual a abraçara momentos antes e usou o corpo para evitar que ela caísse diretamente no gelo.

Hinata: - Gomen. Como eu sou desastrada, gomenassai... Você se machucou?? Pode ter fraturado seu braço, ou batido a cabeça... Sente alguma dor?? Ou tontura??

Com o desespero, sua voz perdeu as pausas da timidez e ela pareceu perdida em um misto de vergonha e culpa enquanto tentava encontrar algum ferimento no loiro, principalmente na cabeça. Mas na pressa para saber se ele estava bem, esqueceu-se de sair de cima dele. Naruto achou divertido aquela reação, ela ficava ainda mais linda preocupada, mas depois de alguns segundos a segurou pelos ombros para chamar sua atenção e fazê-la olhar em seus olhos.

Naruto: - Eu estou bem Hinata-chan, já estou acostumado com tombos. E além disso a culpa foi minha, não te segurei direito.

Hinata: - C-Claro que não, e-eu que n-não consegui manter o equilíbrio.

Por algum motivo Naruto pareceu chateado, apesar de ter um sorriso em seus lábios seus olhos refletiam uma certa tristeza.

Hinata: - A-Aconteceu alguma coisa??

Naruto: - Não, não. -- Ao perceber que Hinata notara seu semblante triste ele tratou de afastar pensamentos ruins e voltou a sorrir como sempre. -- Só estava pensando em como perdi a prática, acho que preciso começar a treinar mais, se não vou desaprender.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e enquanto olhava para a Hyuuga, Naruto aproveitou para gravar em sua mente cada traço daquele rosto delicado.

Hinata estava tão preocupada que não notou que ainda estava em cima dele, na verdade apenas lembrou quando o estômago do loiro reclamou de fome. Ela deixou o corpo cair de lado para se sentar no gelo, mas ao invés de pedir desculpas ou algo do tipo ela simplesmente riu. Riu de uma forma tão natural e contagiante que o Uzumaki começou a rir também, apesar de estar um pouco corado por vergonha daquele som. É... Estava na hora do jantar.

* * *

Gaara recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular às dez da noite. Ele pegou um casaco preto qualquer que estava em sua mala, pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu, passando na frente da porta do quarto de Temari antes de chegar às escadas que levariam ao andar inferior. Será que deveria avisá-la que estava de saída?? Provavelmente não, mas por algum motivo reconsiderou.

O ruivo bateu na porta duas vezes, mas não recebeu resposta. Encostou o ouvido na porta e notou o barulho do chuveiro, por isso decidiu que seria mais fácil deixar um bilhete. Rapidamente rabiscou algumas palavras em um pequeno papel que estava em seu bolso e depois o jogou por baixo da porta. Pronto.

Satisfeito, ele desceu as escadas com pressa. Antes de ir para o hall se lembrou de pegar a cópia da chave da casa na cozinha e depois saiu para enfrentar aquela noite fria.

Assim que abriu a porta um carro preto estacionou na frente da casa e sem hesitar ele entrou na parte do passageiro.

- Você devia ter me avisado que mudou de endereço, se não fosse por Suigetsu eu não estaria aqui.

A motorista reclamou antes mesmo de olhá-lo direito. Yamanaka Ino, sua temperamental parceira de trabalho, vestia uma regata preta apesar do frio noturno, uma calça jeans quase preta e seu cabelo estava preso no costumeiro rabo de cavalo alto.

Gaara: - Mas está. Não reclame.

Ino o olhou com uma pitada de ódio, afinal não gostava da forma indiferente como ele a tratava, mas uma parte de si já estava quase acostumada com aquele jeito frio. Gaara era assim e não mudaria tão cedo.

Ino: - Hump... -- O carro voltou a se mover. -- Mal agradecido, eu ainda tenho que gastar gasolina para te buscar. Por essas e outras eu digo que o mundo está perdido, nem o cavalheirismo existe mais. Em condições normais e civilizadas você deveria me buscar, não o contrário.

Gaara: - Primeiro: você deu perda total no meu carro na última missão. Segundo: não se faça de vítima. Você mata todos que são cavalheiros.

Ino: - Mato por que eles são gentis por interesse.

Gaara: - Homens são homens. Apenas são educados com uma mulher quando querem algo em troca.

Ino: - O mundo realmente está perdido...

Ino o fitou com o canto do olho e deu um sorriso curto, cheio de ironia. Se só restassem homens como Gaara nesse mundo, a humanidade estaria perdida. Pelo menos ele era sincero.

Gaara: - Quem é o alvo??

Ino: - Um grande empresário, dono da Corporação Shouji, Nara Shikato.

Gaara: - A ficha.

Ino: - No porta-luva.

Gaara tirou do porta-luva uma pasta azul e começou a ler um documento que estava dentro.

Ino: - Ele nos dará mais trabalho que o normal. É um homem muito inteligente que parece ter ligação com a máfia e tem uma guarda bem reforçada. Pelo que a ficha diz da personalidade dele, não vamos conseguir enganá-lo com o método de sempre.

Gaara: - É só você distrair os guardas, eu entro e termino o serviço.

Ino: - Eu passei na frente da mansão que ele chama de casa e contei pelo menos dez guardas apenas do lado de fora. Mesmo que eu os distraia você ainda terá que lidar com os de dentro, procurar o dono da casa e depois matá-lo. É arriscado demais.

Gaara: - E por acaso tem um plano melhor??

Ino: - Na verdade. Por acaso eu tenho.

Ino deixou um meio sorriso quase cruel se formar em seu rosto e Gaara apenas suspirou. Discutir seria inútil.

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Dark-Neko99:__ Realmente eu demorei, gomen n.n ... Assim que eu li sua review fui ver quando foi a última atualização e fazia mais de um mês!! Eu nem notei, se não teria postado antes, esse capítulo até estava pronto, mas faltavam alguns detalhes e uma última lida... Foram críticas construtivas não se preocupe, e eu precisava delas para deixar a preguiça de lado e terminar esse capítulo logo... Mas fiquei muuito feliz com seu comentário, eu tenho tentado envolver o máximo do anime original, você reparou, além de ter percebido nas minhas fics que eu não gosto de mudar as personalidades dos originais n.n Que bom que acha que minha escrita tem melhorado, deixei de ser novata no site há algum tempo, já era hora de escrever com mais "maturidade", tenho tentado isso e é muito gratificante saber que alguém notou... Mas não se preocupe, não pretendo abandonar a fic, vou me esforçar para continuar, apenas talvez demore um pouco... Continue acompanhando onegai e obrigada por mandar uma review._

_PittyUchiha: Gomen!! Demorou, eu sei, foi um deslize meu. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e da história, mesmo sendo tão enrolada n.n espero que continue acompanhando e obrigada por mandar uma review  
_

_Demetria Blackwell: Acho que você vai gostar ainda mais dele com o tempo HAUhAU Mas fiquei muuito feliz em saber que você achou engraçado, eu sou uma negação para comédia e geralmente não me arrisco... Eu geralmente não consigo fazer NejiXTenten mas acho que dessa vez vai sair algo decente... Vamos esperar pra ver XD Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue a acompanhar a fic ;D  
_

_Maria Lua: Sim!! Finalmente, mas muuita coisa ainda vai acontecer com esses dois... E a história do Neji está só começando n.n Espero que continue a acompanhar a fic e goste dela ;D _

_Lecka-chan: O Naruto tadinho, eu tenho dó, mas é inevitável fazer dele um tapado em certos aspectos, fica engraçado e é bem a cara dele XD... Eu sou péssima em comédia, mas que bom que deu para rir com a cena dos dois. Na verdade foi baseada em fatos verídicos, meu primo teve uma "perda de memória recente" por alguns dias depois que bateu o carro (ele foi literalmente cuspido pela janela depois de bater em alta velocidade contra um poste)... Era muito engraçado, ele tomava uns cinco banhos por dia, um atrás do outro por que se esquecia, e um velhinho que dividia o quarto com ele ficava super nervoso com isso... Enfim, isso não vem ao caso... Sugestão anotada viu?? Eu não entendo nada de carro, pelo menos assim tenho uma referência... É verdade né?? A maioria deixa o coitado sozinho, eu fui mais generosa dessa vez XD... HuahUa Na verdade nem eu sei que fim vai dar no Gaara, mas as cenas com a Ino eu garanto... Três?? Eu mal consigo fazer uma por capítulo!! hUAhuA Você por acaso quer que a fic termine logo?? O fim ainda está longe... Muuuito longe... Espero que continue acompanhando onegai!!  
_

_Tsuki Hiina: Esse vai ser apenas um dos problemas dele hehe leia o que eu escrevi pra Lecka-chan se quiser, na verdade essa parte da "perda de memória recente" é verídica, aconteceu com o meu primo, mas ele se lembrava do passado... Enfim, espero que tenha continue a acompanhar a fic e goste do capítulo ;D desculpe a demora..._

_**Obrigada por ler e se puder deixe uma review**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	6. Silent pain

_Oii!! Vou avisar que o próximo capítulo provavelmente irá demorar bem mais... Afinal estamos nas portas do vestibular e eu ainda tenho outras fics e... Bom vocês sabem... Vocês serão obrigados a ter paciência comigo. _

_Bom, aproveitem enquanto dura, até que o capítulo está grandinho XD  
_

_**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!**_

* * *

_**Silent pain**_

Gaara voltou apenas depois das duas da manhã e tentou ser o mais silencioso possível na hora de entrar em casa. Apesar do horário, a missão fora um sucesso. Ino com certeza não era apenas um rostinho bonito como muitos costumavam pensar.

A verdade é que não era uma grande atiradora, mas sabia mexer com tecnologia como ninguém e por isso podia arquitetar planos muito mais efetivos e arriscados. Algumas horas atrás, ela invadiu o sistema de segurança da mansão Nara com um vírus que ela desenvolveu apenas para isso, mas na verdade não desarmou o sistema, apenas o confundiu.

As câmeras de vigilância traíram seu dono, passando todas as informações que a Yamanaka desejava, e assim ela conseguiu orientar o Sabaku dentro da mansão. Apesar da casa ser enorme, foi fácil descobrir qual era o quarto do senhor Nara e ainda mais fácil foi ajudar Gaara a desviar dos seguranças que corriam feito baratas desnorteadas dentro do labirinto de corredores.

O trabalho dele foi apenas correr, ouvir ordens e puxar o gatilho. Por isso preferia matanças à moda antiga, nada de computadores ou mulheres no comando... Tudo costumava ser simples e muito mais emocionante.

Apesar de mentalmente amaldiçoar a mania de Ino de tentar se manter no comando, uma pequena, quase insignificante, parte de si, teria que admitir que ela é uma mulher impressionante. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de tentar passar ordens para ele, não é?? Irritante.

Enquanto estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos e conclusões, quase não notou que alguém dormia no sofá da sala. Ele ficou surpreso ao notar que Temari estava ali, precariamente deitada, com apenas um roupão sobre o pijama e os chinelos nos pés, não o bastante para mantê-la aquecida em uma noite fria como aquela. Com certeza ela tentou esperá-lo, uma tolice.

O problema é que ele entrou em uma incomum contradição. Precisava manter as aparências de irmão, mas não poderia se apegar. Qualquer pessoa comum teria no mínimo sentido empatia por Temari e se não a levasse para a cama, pelo menos traria um cobertor para ela. Mas um membro da Akatsuki e assassino da Hebi não pode ser considerado uma pessoa comum, e esse tipo de sentimentalismo não pode nem mesmo ser simulado.

Por isso deu as costas para ela. Afinal ele nunca pediu que ela o esperasse, não é?? Não pediu, e nem nunca pediria.

* * *

Antes das dez da manhã Naruto já entrava no Konoha mais uma vez. Ele passava mais tempo no hospital do que em casa, mas preferia assim. Ali podia passar o dia com pessoas mais animadas, podia almoçar com Sakura ou Hinata, conversar com Kakashi ou até com outros pacientes e dificilmente ficava entediado. Tudo era melhor do que seu pequeno e solitário apartamento.

A recepcionista abriu um largo sorriso assim que o viu aproximar-se do balcão.

Recepcionista: - Bom dia Naruto-kun, chegou cedo hoje.

Naruto: - Yukina-chan, bom dia. Eu vim mais cedo porque preciso falar com o Kakashi-sensei, ele está??

Yukina: - Eu não o vi, mas deve estar na sala de descanso.

Naruto: - Não acredito que ele dormiu de novo no hospital... -- Sem dizer mais nada o Uzumaki foi procurar pelo Hatake.

Naruto passou por um corredor branco que possuía portas de ambos os lados, elas levariam aos quartos dos pacientes e por isso ele precisava fazer silêncio, afinal não queria perturbar o sono de ninguém. Depois de andar alguns metros ele parou na frente da única porta de madeira escura e sem bater, entrou.

Aquela era a sala de descanso dos médicos, geralmente restrita ao pessoal autorizado, mas como Naruto já faz parte do hospital não haveria problema. Lá havia uma máquina de café, um microondas, uma televisão grande e um sofá de couro preto. E era nesse sofá que Kakashi estava deitado, vestido com uma regata preta e uma calça da mesma cor, com a máscara no rosto e um cobertor sobre o corpo.

Naruto: - Por acaso você não tem uma casa para voltar, não?? -- O Uzumaki acendeu a luz e lentamente o Hatake acordou.

Kakashi: - Estou pensando em vender meu apartamento mesmo. -- Ele se sentou no sofá e esfregou o rosto. -- Que horas são??

Naruto: - Dez da manhã.

Kakashi: - Já?? -- O Hatake bocejou e se espreguiçou com gosto. -- E você?? O que faz por aqui tão cedo??

Naruto: - Eu preciso falar com você. -- Naruto se sentou na mesa de centro para ficar de frente para Kakashi, mas ao invés de olhá-lo nos olhos preferiu fitar as próprias mãos. E o tom triste de sua voz fez o Hatake perceber a gravidade do assunto. -- Eu acho que está piorando.

Kakashi: - O que aconteceu?? -- O tom de voz de Kakashi ficou mais sério.

Naruto: - Ontem à noite eu levei a Hinata-chan para patinar e de repente minha mão parou de segurá-la, eu perdi o controle sobre a força de todo meu braço por alguns segundos. E depois do jantar eu voltei para casa e fiz os exames práticos e talvez... Talvez esteja voltando a piorar.

Um silêncio estranho pairou entre eles, mas depois Kakashi segurou os dois ombros de Naruto e o chacoalhou um pouco.

Kakashi: - Isso não é o fim, Naruto. Nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer e agora vamos começar a testar novos medicamentos para ver qual deles faz efeito.

Naruto: - Mas de que adianta?? Eu sei que não há cura... E nem haverá tão cedo. Os medicamentos só irão retardar o inevitável... -- Ele parecia realmente abatido e triste.

Kakashi: - Que tipo de pensamento é esse?? Não foi você que um dia me disse que jamais desistiria??

Naruto: - Jamais é muito tempo... -- Naruto escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e suspirou, uma mostra de sua frustração. -- Eu cansei de deixar que essa doença dite os passos da minha vida. Até quando vou ter que abdicar dos meus sonhos por conta dessa maldição??

Kakashi não sabia o que dizer, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém sobre a história do Uzumaki, mas não podia dizer quando aquele sofrimento terminaria... Se é que algum dia teria fim.

Kakashi: - É preciso fazer sacrifícios. -- Kakashi ainda segurava os ombros de Naruto, mas o fitava com muita pena.

Naruto: - Sacrifícios?? Você sabe o quanto da minha vida eu perdi?? -- Naruto o olhou, havia lágrimas naqueles orbes azulados e desespero em sua voz. -- Eu fiquei órfão por causa dessa doença, não consegui terminar a faculdade, perdi minha bolsa de esportes, não posso me afastar do Konoha e também... Não posso pensar no futuro, eu não tenho esse direito... Tem idéia do quanto isso é doloroso??... -- Um estranho silêncio pairou novamente. -- Por que essa doença me escolheu?? -- Na verdade, Kakashi sempre se perguntava isso.

Duas lágrimas riscaram o rosto do Uzumaki e foi a vez de Kakashi desviar os olhos, afinal era doloroso demais ver tanto sofrimento. Em seguida mais lágrimas verteram e o loiro passou a chorar abertamente. O Hatake não o impediu, permitiu que ele expressasse sua frustração. Afinal ele já admirava Naruto por sua capacidade de sorrir diariamente, mesmo com o fardo daquela doença em suas costas. Apenas quando os soluços diminuíram, voltou a falar.

Kakashi: - A vida não é justa... Mas você não pode perder a esperança, precisa ser forte para vencer essa doença.

Naruto: - Mesmo com a certeza de que vou perder??

Kakashi procurou, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas para uma resposta, afinal ela não existia. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um longo período, ambos com os olhos voltados para o chão e presos em seus próprios pensamentos. A mudança veio com um leve e triste sorriso que enfeitou os lábios do Uzumaki.

Naruto: - Eu decidi ontem à noite... -- Ele repetira aquilo tantas vezes para si mesmo, mas ainda assim era difícil dizer. Suspirou na tentativa de encontrar forças onde não havia e continuou a falar. -- Decidi que vou seguir seu conselho.

Kakashi: - Naruto... Não precisa tomar uma decisão como essa agora... Você não está em situação para isso, pode se arrepender depois.

Naruto: - Não vou me arrepender... Ontem percebi que preciso me afastar logo... Assim será melhor para nós dois... Melhor acabar antes que comece.

Kakashi o fitou preocupado, mas não disse nada, afinal era um mal necessário. Algo que ele mesmo sugerira.

Kakashi: - Converse com ela primeiro.

Naruto: - Não... Eu não conseguiria... -- Silêncio. -- Kakashi-sensei, tenho mais um pedido, por favor não conte nada para a Sakura e a Hinata por enquanto.

Kakashi: - Elas são espertas, vão descobrir logo. Aliás não sei como não descobriram ainda.

Naruto: - Eu sei... Mas quero manter isso em segredo por mais um tempo, não quero que elas se preocupem comigo.

Kakashi: - Se é assim que prefere... Espero apenas que não se arrependa.

* * *

Temari não conseguiu disfarçar seu sono e acabou por bocejar na frente do computador pela terceira vez apenas naquela primeira meia hora de trabalho. Realmente o dia seria longo e penoso. Ela esfregou o rosto com as mãos, balançou a cabeça e se espreguiçou em sua cadeira. Mas a situação não melhorou muito, seu cabelo continuava desarrumado, sua roupa desalinhada e seu sono literalmente estampado em seu rosto. E como desgraça pouca é bobagem ela tinha a ligeira impressão que estava gripada.

- Nossa você está realmente acabada. Posso perguntar o que foi??

A Sabaku olhou por cima do biombo que delimitava seu escritório e viu sua chefe parada, com um café em uma das mãos e uma pilha de pastas na outra, olhando-a com curiosidade. Por coinscidência aquela era a vizinha de Naruto, Tsunade.

Temari: - Eu não dormi muito bem, tentei esperar meu irmão voltar para casa e acabei dormindo no sofá.

Tsunade: - Sinceramente acho que o Kankurou já está bem grandinho para se cuidar sozinho.

Temari: - Não era o Kankurou, meu outro irmão, Gaara. Ele é novo na cidade e eu fiquei com medo que se perdesse.

Tsunade: - Mas esse não é... -- Ela começou a procurar as palavras certas e Temari notou.

Temari: - Kankurou o encontrou pela internet.

Tsunade: - Internet?!? Como pode confiar em algo assim?? Ele pode ser um psicopata que está na sua casa se passando pelo seu irmão.

Temari: - Não... A história dele bate muito com a nossa, Kankurou conversou muito com ele antes de deixar que viesse e além disso, nós não somos uma família rica, ele não tem motivos para nos atacar.

Tsunade: - Existem malucos para tudo, sabia?? Ele podia ter tentado te violentar, matar ou algo assim.

Temari: - Ele é um pouco frio, mas duvido que seja capaz de matar alguém. Além disso, se quisesse fazer alguma coisa comigo, teria feito há muito tempo.

Tsunade: - Você é maluca... -- Suspiro. -- Mas sei que é inútil falar qualquer coisa... Vamos mudar de assunto. Bom, na verdade eu passei para pedir um favor. Preciso que você vá a um velório.

Temari: - De quem??

Tsunade: - Nara Shikato, ele faleceu ontem e o corpo será velado durante esta noite.

Temari: - Desculpe, mas não posso ir, não o conheço. -- Temari já presentiu as intenções de Tsunade e tentou cortar o assunto, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria.

Tsunade: - É, na verdade ele nunca passou aqui, mas era nosso maior doador. Ele era o dono da Corporação Shouji.

Temari: - Você quer que eu vá para garantir que as doações continuem, não é?? Isso é muita hipocrisia, não vou fazer isso.

Tsunade: - Também não me agrada, mas não tem jeito, sem esse dinheiro nós teríamos que cancelar o envio de comida para todos os campo de refugiados de Ame e isso seria terrível. Milhares passariam fome.

Temari: - Por que não manda uma das garotas que pedem doações, então?? Elas estão acostumadas a isso, eu não. Eu apenas uso o dinheiro que elas arrecadam.

Tsunade: - Não vou mandá-las. Primeiro, porque todas estão ocupadas, uma vez que estou voltando todas as minhas forças para conseguir uma doação de outra grande empresa. Segundo, porque você será mais convincente, não posso mandar alguém que seja muito direta. Terceiro, você entrou faz pouco tempo e é regra fazer o novato sofrer, esse ano você é nosso estagiário "quebra galho"...

Temari: - Mas que tipo de desculpa é essa?? Sabe o que está me pedindo?? Você quer que eu vá para pedir dinheiro de um morto. Isso é muita insensibilidade.

Tsunade: - Eu sei, mas que outras escolha temos?? Eu preciso ir para minha sala agora, aqui está o endereço, e o nome do herdeiro das Corporações Shouji é Nara Shikamaru, fale com ele e não saia do velório sem a garantia de que as doações continuarão. Lembre-se: a vida de centenas de crianças depende do seu sucesso hoje.

Ela deixou um bilhete com o endereço na mesa e depois simplesmente foi embora.

Temari: - Eu adoro quando ela joga esse tipo de coisa na minha cara. -- Suspiro. -- Por que eu sempre fico com o trabalho sujo?? Não é justo... -- Ela bateu de leve a testa na mesa.

Infelizmente, esse é o preço de se trabalhar para uma Organização beneficente, nem sempre o trabalho é dos mais nobres.

* * *

Alguém bateu na porta três vezes e como não houve resposta, ela foi aberta sem permissão mesmo. Era Sakura, vestida com um simpático vestido vermelho, com os cabelos presos em um coque alto e com delicadas sandálias brancasnos pés. Aquela era uma de suas roupas para dias de folga, simples e bonita. E além de uma pequena bolsa branca ela trazia nos braços um buquê de flores amarelas muito belas.

Sakura: - Bom dia. -- Ela sorriu.

Naruto: - Bom dia, Sakura-chan. -- Sakura não o notou quando passou os olhos pelo quarto na primeira vez e se surpreendeu quando o ouviu.

Sakura: - Naruto?? O que faz aqui tão cedo?? O horário de visita acabou de começar. -- Ela fechou a porta e se aproximou dos dois.

Naruto: - Eu cheguei agora a pouco. -- O moreno o olhou, afinal Naruto estava ali há pelo menos trinta minutos, mas não revelou a pequena mentira dele.

Sakura: - Então você já tem companhia. -- Ela falou para o moreno enquanto sorria. -- Eu trouxe estas flores para alegrar um pouco esse quarto, agora preciso apenas encontrar um vaso...

A Haruno começou a procurar com os olhos e ficou um pouco distraída. Enquanto isso o moreno se manteve quieto, com olhos fixos na garota, até que Naruto bateu levemente em seu braço.

Moreno: - Obrigado. -- Ele nem teve tempo de pensar no que disse, a palavra foi um mero reflexo.

Sakura: - Não há de que. -- Ela sorriu mais uma vez e depois pegou um vaso vazio que estava ao lado da janela.

Sakura colocou água, arrumou as flores e depois se sentou ao lado de Naruto, em uma cadeira próxima à cama do moreno. Os três ficaram assim por muito tempo, entre conversas, discussões e brincadeiras. E por mais que o moreno não quisesse admitir, o dia foi bem mais agradável do que ele poderia imaginar. Apesar de ele ter passado a maior parte do tempo calado, apenas a observar as atitudes dos outros dois.

Em especial analisou com mais cuidado a Haruno. No dia anterior teve chance de conhecer bem o Uzumaki e isso não foi um grande desafio, por isso agora poderia prestar mais atenção na mulher de cabelos rosados. Com certeza uma pessoa de sorriso fácil, inteligente, de temperamento um pouco explosivo, emotiva, muito ligada aos amigos, dona de fortes ideais e poderia ser considerada bonita por certos padrões. Mas ao listar essas características mentalmente o moreno não pôde deixar de se perguntar; por que alguém como ela estaria no quarto de um completo desconhecido em um sábado de manhã?? Qualquer outro lugar parecia mais convidativo do que aquele hospital.

Definitivamente aqueles dois estavam longe dos habituais padrões de normalidade, mas a situação em si estava longe de ser normal, então nada o surpreenderia.

Sakura: - Então, Naruto, como foi seu encontro com a Hinata-chan?? -- Sakura tinha no rosto a mesma expressão de uma adolescente fofoqueira quando fez a pergunta, e Naruto por sua vez corou levemente.

Naruto: - Eto... Foi muito bom, mas... Acho que não foi um encontro...

Sakura: - Como assim?? Vamos, eu quero os detalhes. -- Naruto se sentia desconfortável com tantas perguntas, mas sabia que a Haruno não o deixaria em paz.

Naruto: - Primeiro fomos até a pista de patinação, depois fomos até o Ichiraku, jantamos e depois a levei para casa. Foi só isso. Foi apenas um jantar entre amigos.

Sakura: - Por que você não fez nada?? Podia pelo menos ter dito alguma coisa. Por acaso não gosta da Hinata??

Naruto: - Eu gosto, mas... Até parece que uma garota como ela se interessaria por mim.

Moreno: - Yurusutonkachi, aparentemente milagres acontecem.

Sakura: - Viu?? Até ele já percebeu os sentimentos da Hinata. Deixe de ser inseguro. Ela gosta de você desde o tempo do colégio e arrisco dizer que mesmo na faculdade ainda pensava em você.

Naruto: - É que... Tudo é muito complicado.

Sakura: - É claro que não. Vocês dois se gostam, e isso há muito tempo, então porque não podem ficar juntos??

Naruto: - É... -- O que ele poderia responder?? -- Talvez você tenha razão.

Sakura: - Prometa que não vai deixar de se declarar... Hinata é muito tímida e acho difícil que algum dia arranje coragem, por isso você precisa tomar a iniciativa.

Naruto: - Eu não sei... -- Ele tentou desconversar, mas Sakura segurou as mãos dele entre as suas e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

Sakura: - Vamos, sei que vai ser difícil, mas você não pode sufocar seus sentimentos desse jeito. É pelo bem de vocês dois que estou pedindo.

Naruto ainda hesitou, mas como poderia explicar?? Não queria contar para a Haruno seus verdadeiros motivos. Porém, se prometesse, teria que cumprir. Ele nunca deixou de cumprir uma promessa para a Haruno e essa não seria a primeira vez.

Naruto: - Tudo bem... Eu vou tentar falar com ela. -- Sakura manteve os olhos presos nele. -- Prometo.

Sakura: - É assim que se fala.

Sakura sequer poderia imaginar o quanto havia complicado a vida do Uzumaki, mas tinha uma certeza. Era o melhor para todos.

* * *

Aqueles corredores enormes a apavoravam, havia se esquecido dos níveis de ostentação ricos e se desacostumara com todo aquele luxo. Quem poderia se hospedar em um hotel como aquele?? Além claro, dos membros da família Hyuuga.

Hinata sabia que estava no andar correto, mas temia ter se perdido naqueles extensos corredores, e o pior era perceber que ninguém passaria por ali tão cedo. Para sua sorte finalmente encontrou o número procurado e bateu na porta do apartamento 430. Demorou para ouvir alguma resposta, mas depois de alguns segundos a porta se abriu revelando Neji.

Ele estava com os cabelos soltos e levemente molhados, indicações que estivera no banho segundos antes. O Hyuuga estava sem camisa, com uma toalha branca ao redor do pescoço e uma calça caqui apenas, seus pés estavam descalços.

Neji: - Hinata?? O que faz aqui?? -- Realmente ele continuava sem qualquer tato para lidar com as pessoas, simpatia nunca foi um de seus pontos fortes.

Hinata: - E-Eu estou de folga hoje... P-Pensei que talvez fosse bom sairmos para que eu te mostre melhor a cidade... V-Você tem algum compromisso hoje??

Neji: - Não, na verdade não tenho feito nada desde que cheguei... E eu queria mesmo conhecer melhor a cidade... Vou aceitar seu convite, espere um pouco que irei me trocar.

Neji deu as costas para ela, mas deixou a porta aberta como se sugerisse que ela poderia entrar se assim desejasse. Hinata entrou logo em seguida e sussurrou um baixo, licença. Neji entrou no banheiro e Hinata passou a analisar aquele enorme apartamento.

Aquele quarto de hotel era quase tão grande quanto seu apartamento inteiro, e com certeza era muito mais luxuoso. Mas o que chamou atenção da Hyuuga foi uma pilha de fotos que estavam na cabeceira da cama. Ela se sentou no colchão e começou a olhá-las com interesse.

Neji: - Não deveria mexer nos objetos dos outros sem permissão.

Hinata se assustou, se levantou em um salto e corou forte.

Hinata: - G-Gomenassai, Neji-nii-san. -- Ela abaixou a cabeça em uma reverência.

Neji: - Não precisa ficar constrangida, foi apenas um comentário. -- Neji se sentou próximo de onde ela estivera sentada e começou a olhar as fotos. -- O que achou delas??

Hinata: - Estão muito boas.

Neji: - Não seja condescendente, quero sinceridade. -- Hinata hesitou um pouco, afinal fora sincera antes. -- Não há nada nestas fotos, não há vida... Elas são apenas... Retratos sem sentido.

Hinata: - Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.

Neji: - Mas é verdade. -- Ele se esticou na cama para alcançar uma mala que estava do outro lado e de dentro dela tirou uma foto. -- Olhe como esta é diferente.

Hinata havia esquecido do talento de seu primo, realmente não havia comparação das outras fotos com esta última que ele lhe mostrou. Era o retrato simples, de um casal qualquer abraçado, mas era possível sentir a paixão que os unia. Neji tinha o talento de prender os sentimentos das pessoas e eternizá-los.

Hinata: - É... Não há como comparar. -- Ela se sentou ao lado dele e tirou as fotos de sua mão. -- Mas esta foto já tem mais vida.

Neji pela primeira vez olhou aquela foto com atenção e notou que a prima tinha certa razão. Era o retrato de uma jovem da idade deles, seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em dois simpáticos coques, dona de um rosto com traços bem simétricos e um sorriso magnético. Era possível notar a felicidade através do bilho daqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

Neji: - Eu não notei.

Hinata: - Você não perdeu seu talento Nii-san, basta procurar no lugar certo. Onde tirou esta foto??

Neji: - Em uma praça aqui perto.

Hinata: - Deveríamos procurar por essa garota.

Neji: - Por que??

Hinata: - Não sei, talvez ela te inspire.

Neji: - Hump, sabe que eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa. -- Ele deixou a foto sobre a cama e se levantou. -- Vamos antes que eu desista.

Hinata: - Hai. -- Hinata o seguiu em silêncio, mas não ficaria quieta para sempre, afinal seu primo precisava de sua ajuda.

Hinata discretamente pegou a foto sobre a cama e a colocou na bolsa antes de saírem do quarto; tivera uma idéia.

* * *

Temari suspirou profundamente e olhou com certa tristeza para fora do carro.

Gaara: - Quer voltar?? -- Na verdade ele apenas perguntou por que estavam parados a pelo menos dez minutos e uma fila de carros começou a se formar atrás deles, mas Temari não descia.

Temari: - Não, tudo bem. Desculpe, eu vou descer, obrigada por me trazer. E... -- Ela parecia um pouco constrangida em perguntar.

Gaara: - Apenas ligue. -- Ele foi um tanto rude, mas na verdade foi apenas por estar com pressa de sair dali.

Temari: - Até mais tarde.

Temari saiu do carro e se viu diante da maior mansão que já vira, por isso foi impossível conter uma expressão de surpresa. Enquanto estava parada, em um estado contemplativo, muitas pessoas passaram por ela e, depois de alguns segundos, decidiu segui-las. Todos estavam vestidos com muita elegância e se não estivessem de preto, ela imaginaria que se tratava de uma festa.

Não poderia esperar menos do velório de um dos maiores nomes do mercado de ações, mas ainda assim era muita ostentação. Tsunade já a alertara e por isso estava vestida com um elegante vestido preto, mas mesmo sua melhor roupa não chegava próxima da beleza daquelas usadas pelos demais convidados. Realmente se sentia deslocada. Ela atravessou o jardim com passos lentos, mas quando estava próxima dos grandes portões, hesitou. Temari suspirou pesadamente, não estava pronta ainda, por isso decidiu que seria melhor andar um pouco pelo jardim.

Os jardins laterais estavam desabitados, mas Temari apreciou aquilo. Realmente era um lugar calmo e belo, ideal para organizar as idéias. Havia uma espécie de labirinto de plantas, um chafariz no centro e outras tantas árvores. A Sabaku estava distraída, mas então escutou a voz de pessoas, olhou ao redor e notou que estavam na sacada. Por isso correu para sair da vista, afinal não sabia se poderia ficar no jardim, se refugiou sob uma das árvores, encostou as costas no tronco e suspirou pesadamente.

Temari: - Mas que patético... O que eu estava pensando quando vim aqui?? A Tsunade ainda me paga por me fazer passar por essa vergonha...

Ela continuou a reclamar de sua vida, cada vez mais exautada pela raiva, até que ouviu um pigarreio.

- Se você não se importa, alguém está tentando dormir.

Ela se surpreendeu, achava que estava sozinha, que vergonha. Temari demorou um pouco para descobrir de onde viera a voz, mas depois viu um rapaz do lado oposto da árvore em que estava apoiada. Ele estava deitado na grama, suas mãos davam apoio à cabeça enquanto se repousavam sobre uma das raízes da árvore.

Temari: - Eu... Deculpe-me, não percebi que havia alguém aqui também.

- Que seja, apenas fique quieta... Que irritante. -- Temari nunca suportou grosseria e agora não seria diferente.

Temari: - Nossa, perdoe-me por não ter desconfiado que você estava aqui. Afinal é de se esperar que uma pessoa fique dormindo, feito um mendigo, em um jardim lindo como este. Como eu sou idiota, não é mesmo?? -- Ela falou cheia de sarcasmo, mas não com toda a raiva que sentia, e ainda de costas para a árvore.

Mas quando estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado na direção do rapaz. Ela parou no lado oposto à arvore, podia sentir o corpo do rapaz encostado atrás de si e uma das mãos dele sobre sua boca. Ela imediatamente começou a se mexer na tentativa de se libertar.

- Fique quieta, eu não vou te machucar, apenas não quero que me encontrem. -- Ela prestou atenção e notou que dois homens estavam de patrulha no jardim, por isso ficou quieta até eles desaparecerem de sua vista. Em seguida foi libertada.

Mas antes que o braço dele se afastasse, ela o segurou, depois com um movimento bem rápido fez o rapaz girar no ar e cair de costas na grama. Um golpe que aprendera com alguns lutadores de Kiri quando fazia parte de uma expedição humanitária naquele país. O pobre rapaz sequer teve chance de reagir, e depois de uma leve careta de dor, passou a olhá-la com surpresa.

- Mas que... Problemática. -- Ele murmurou essas palavras e Temari teve vontade de rir. Esse era o melhor xingamento que ele conseguia??

Temari: - Assim você aprende a não atacar mais as pessoas pelas costas.

- Eu não te ataquei... -- Ele suspirou. -- Mulheres, sempre fazendo drama com coisas sem importância. -- Realmente ele era uma pessoa muito estranha. -- Eu apenas precisava te calar de algum jeito.

Mas, pelo menos, finalmente puderam se encarar. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos negros que mantinha presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e estranhamente espetado, olhos castanhos e bem inexpressivos. Seu rosto mantinha uma constante expressão de tédio, mas tinha traços bem marcantes e isso o tornava inegavelmente atraente. Na verdade ele não deveria ser muito mais velho do que ela, vestia uma camisa branca aberta na gola e nos punhos, uma calça social preta e uma gravata verde desamarrada envolta no pescoço, o casaco estava pendurado em seu ombro enquanto o segurava com a mão direita.

Temari: - Você é muito estranho. -- Ele não disse nada, apenas a fitou e Temari gelou com aquele olhar. Não foi uma sensação boa, porque ela não conseguia ver nenhum sentimento naquela imensidão castanha, não havia vida naquele olhar.

- Os jardins são uma área restrita, você não deveria estar aqui.

Temari: - Eu sei, mas... -- Ela pensou em inventar alguma desculpa, mas nada pareceu convincente.

- Porque não pode entrar?? -- Temari fez uma leve careta antes de responder à pergunta.

Temari: - Por que não me sinto confortável para fazer o que minha chefe quer.

- Ah... Então você veio tirar dinheiro do defunto. -- Ele voltou a se deitar na mesma posição que estava antes, com o rosto voltado para o céu noturno.

Temari: - Não fale desse jeito.

- Eu errei?? -- Ela não respondeu e ele deixou um meio sorriso entre o triste e o conformado se formar em seu rosto. -- Olhe para essas pessoas. -- Temari seguiu os olhos dele e viu aquela multidão que entrava na mansão. -- Não se preocupe, todos estão aqui para isso. Não vieram para se despedir do morto, mas sim para garantir sua fatia do futuro. Vieram puxar o saco do herdeiro.

Temari se envergonhou, afinal ela fazia parte daquela multidão e o rapaz notou pela leve mudança na expressão de seu rosto.

- Pelo menos você teve a decência de sentir remorso.

Temari: - Mas isso não me impediria, de alguma forma eu iria até lá e completaria minha tarefa.

- Ordens são ordens.

Temari: - É... Ordens são ordens... E você, o que faz aqui??

- Eu?? Estou fugindo, ou melhor, me escondendo.

Temari: - Se escondendo?? De quem??

- De mim. -- A voz surpreendeu os dois porque veio das costas deles e de alguém que já estava muito próximo.

Era um homem de cabelos castanhos, curtos e arrepiados, dono de uma pele levemente morena e de olhos castanhos bem escuros. Ele estava vestido com uma calça social preta e uma camisa da mesma cor. Se aproximou em passos lentos enquanto fumava e fez um leve cumprimento para Temari com a cabeça.

- Asuma-sensei??

Asuma: - Finalmente te encontrei, Shikamaru. Todos estão à sua espera.

Temari: - Shikamaru?? -- Ela olhou surpresa para o rapaz.

Shikamaru: - Que problemático... -- Suspiro. -- Agora não tenho mais escolha... Mas não é tão ruim, não há nuvens no céu esta noite.

Shikamaru e Asuma começaram a ir em direção à mansão sem trocarem mais palavras, deixando para trás uma atônita Temari. Mas Asuma se virou uma última vez para falar com ela.

Asuma: - Senhorita, pode me dizer seu nome??

Temari: - Temari, Sabaku no Temari.

Asuma: - Para que empresa trabalha??

Temari: - Eu?? Para a "Yume".

Asuma: - A organização beneficente, não é?? -- Ela fez um leve movimento positivo com a cabeça. -- Pode ir para casa, as doações irão continuar.

Temari estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida.

Asuma: - Não tem problema... Eu sou o tutor do Shikamaru e se o conheço bem, ele não deve ter sido muito gentil com você. Considere isso como meu pedido de desculpas.

Shikamaru estava um pouco à frente, mas parou ao ouvir aquilo e lançou um olhar quase indignado para Asuma. Porém, o mais velho apenas riu com vontade.

Asuma: - Espero te ver novamente, senhorita. Nós dois esperamos...

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Dark-Neko99:__ Eu adoro responder reviews sabia?? É divertido, posso conversar melhor com os leitores desse jeito. Você tem razão, agora vou agilizar um pouco as coisas, porque se não ficaria tudo muito monótono, concordo com você... Finalmente consegui colocar a Temari e o Shikamaru e isso já é um grande passo, agora tudo ficará mais interessante. HUAhuA uma perseguidora!! Mas tudo bem, eu não me perdoaria se parasse essa fic no meio, tenho muitos planos para ela XD... Eita, não sei se você conseguiu me adicionar, eu entrei, mas não recebi nenhum aviso para aceitar um novo contato... Vou mandar por aqui mais uma vez... tati(underline)saruhashi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com me add ou passa o seu n.n não é promessa que vou conseguir entrar neste fim de ano, mas não custa tentar né?? Ah! Você disse que não sabe escrever, mas eu posso afirmar que tudo depende de muita prática n.n se quiser ajuda algum dia é só falar XD Enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo. _

_PriscyUchiha: Ebaa, olha ein?? Vou cobrar presença HUAhAU (brincadeira) Já fico feliz de receber uma review de vez em quando XD  
_

_Demetria Blackwell: Shiii não sei não, eu sou terrível com piadas e cenas engraçadas, meu negócio é romance e aventura XD, mas obrigada por dizer isso, graças a isso decidi que vou me arriscar um pouquinho mais para esse lado nesta fic... Só não espere grandes momentos de comédia que eu sou incapaz... HuhUah Neji?? Acho que ele não correria atrás, mas então temos que correr por ele não é?? As semelhanças aumentam, falta só o nome hehe mas isso eu posso dar um jeito... aguarde o próximo capítulo ;D... Nossa vc deve ter notado eu sou incapaz de fazer NarXHin sem que fique a coisa mais kawaii, eles são muuito fofos, combinam tão bem n.n tomara que o Kishi perceba isso... Mas é claro que vou achar alguém pra ele!! Deixar meu Don Juan solitário?? Nunca, nem que seja comigo ele fica com alguém HUAhuhA brincadera, já está tudo planejado hehehe Não perca o próximo capítulo ;D  
_

_Lecka-chan: Ah já, ele melhorou em alguns dias (que fofo se preocupar n.n) mas foi bem engraçado sim... Bom, ele não se machucou tanto quanto poderia graças a Deus, mas o que ninguém entende até hoje é como ele conseguiu sair pela janela do carro, sério, meu primo é um verdadeiro armário. Enfim, esse é um dos grandes mistérios da vida, como ele não se lembra de nada do acidente vou morrer sem saber. Voltando... Hihihi talvez esse capítulo te deixe ainda mais curiosa (ou com vontade de me socar) hoho eu sei, sou um pouquinho cruel sim, mas é para seu próprio bem (e para minha diversão), assim ninguém desisti da fic XD... Você já commo será GaaXIno um misto de ódio e cumplicidade... vai ser fofo HuhUah concordo, Sakura nunca mais vai sair, eu pelo menos não sairia hUahau... Bom, eu tenho uma teoria, o amor nasce com o tempo e sem que ninguém perceba, por isso as cenas no começo serão meio fraquinha, espero que entenda... Meu Don Juan não pode ficar sozinho hehe vc vai ter que entrar na fila, pq o Kakashi já é meu HUahA mas pode deixar que (infelizmente) eu já tenho planos para ele uhh mas eu não tinha pensado na Anko... vou considerar com muito carinho sua sugestão, tive algumas idéias... Nossa vocês estão competindo por acaso?? Mais um pouco e a resposta para as reviews ficarão maiores que o próprio capítulo HUhauhA e pode deixar que vou lutar para continuar XD  
_

_Yashiino Yume: Ah! Tudo bem, dessa vez eu te perdoo hUahA (brincadeira) o importante é que vc mandou n.n Nossa na verdade eu não sou uma grande fã do Neji sabia?? Nunca consigo fazer uma fic decente dele e da Tenten, dessa vez quem sabe isso mude XD Mas nos outros dois eu concordo com você, mas acho que o segundo pra mim é o Kakashi e depois vem o Gaara Hehe Meu primo teve uma perda de memória recente, realmente essas coisas acontecem, mas parece tema de filme n.n Sim! Vou tentar ao máximo preservar o Sasuke em toda a sua frieza XD eu tmb prefiro assim... Agora os mistérios mais aumentam do que diminuem hehe vou matar vocês de curiosidade, mas vou revelar tudo em doses bem pequenininhas, assim não perde o encanto. Tomara que eu consiga fazer você gostar de InoXGaa, ou pelo menos te contentar n.n ... Espero que goste do capítulo ;D_

_E não percam o próximo episódio: "Sasuke" _

_**Obrigada por ler e se puder deixe uma review, faça uma autora feliz  
**_

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
